Legend of the Demon Killer: Reunion and Repayment
by gobalbucs
Summary: Naraku used to be friends with Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, and Inuyasha, but that changed with the triggering of his darker nature. This new side of him is an ancient evil that's plagued Japan for centuries. Naraku is merely the next in a line of reincarnations of this evil, but maybe this time, it can finally get beaten back. AU, eventual crossover series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is the first in the series, _Legend of The Demon Killer_ , which will become an amalgamation of crossovers from different universes, including but not limited to: Black Butler, Harry Potter, Fushigi Yugi, and Vampire Game.**

* * *

Prologue

 _The sun was setting, casting dark and imposing shadows that ran the length of his castle, a gentle wind tousling the dark green leaves and whisking them up into the air. The Legendary Dog Demon stood before the looming castle, his yellow eyes filled with malice. Tonight was the night they would end it; another centuries' long installment of their perpetual struggle coming to a close. Bakusaiga in hand, the demon moved forward, determination wracking his features. They would be along soon; he knew they would, for this was inevitable. The light breeze billowed his snow-white locks behind him in a graceful arc._

 _Taking one more step forward, the grand dog demon felt the heavy and dense pressure of his enemy's aura. "It has to end here," he declared, his low tenor resonating through the thick, miasma-filled air._

 _Almost immediately, a disturbing cackle assaulted his eardrums, slithering a slimy path down the canals. The white-haired demon's eyes narrowed as he shifted into a battle stance. Their struggle will temporarily cease and allow them much needed recuperation for the next time around. There was enough damage and suffering inflicted in this life. It had to end, for now._

 _"_ _ **Ah, so you've come at last**_ _," the demented spider demon crowed from within the depths of the putrid miasma. "_ _ **I was concerned that you wouldn't have the courage to face me man-to-man, or that, perhaps, you would be too busy mourning the loss of your dearest companion to find the time.**_ _"_

 _The dog demon's eyes flashed a bright blood red, anger and hatred seeping viscerally from every pore in his body. How this demon had taken so much from him… from everyone. Steeling his resolve, he tightened his fingers around the hilt of his sword and summoned forth a set of five phantom Bakusaigas that came to rest and hovered menacingly behind his rigid form. From within the depths of the castle, a horde of screeching demons thundered into view, shaking the very foundation. "You will know the will of my sword," the dog demon muttered, sending his phantoms careening into the onslaught of vermin. Dashing forward, he plundered through the congregation, slicing multiple demons along the way. Raising Bakusaiga high, he shouted with vehemence, "Shuurajo!"_

 _Manifesting amidst the brawl, the spider demon met his opponent's attack with unrestrained glee. "_ _ **Ketsueki!**_ _"_

 _Tendrils clashed against steel as the two battled, the roars of the vermin echoing all around them. They pulled back before dashing at one another once more, each feeling the impact of the other's strike. Ketsueki cleaved off a tendril and Shuurajo slashed into the dog demon's side. Feeling his vulnerable veins pulsing with deadly poison, he collapsed onto one knee, attempting to get his labored breathing under control. Shuurajo turned, a hideous smirk and wild red eyes boring into the back of his opponent._

 _"_ _ **An impressive show, but this battle was always mine!**_ _" The spider proclaimed, laughing as he raised an arm in dictation. The army charged ahead, closing in on all sides of the dying dog demon._

 _Ketsueki weakly looked up as two shadows appeared, flanking both sides of his failing body. Trembling, he managed to stand, feeling the gaze of his bonded brothers. "You will never laugh again, fiend." Together, the panther demon and the half-dragon placed their hands upon Bakusaiga as Ketsueki lifted the blade into the air._

 _As the last of the sun's glow reflected off the blade, Bakusaiga came crashing down, sending charged waves of greenish energy outward. The army was quickly destroyed, leaving not a single particle behind. The moon steadily rose up into the night, casting a faint glow upon the wreckage. Nothing of the battle remained but the sword, jutting up from the cracked earth._

* * *

"I'll be back soon, guys," Kagome explained from her seated perch upon the Bone Eater's Well. "Just gotta take a few tests, I'll only be a week or so."

"Just hurry back," Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms. "Every time you leave, you give Naraku an advantage. He's got most of the jewel already."

"I know, Inuyasha," said Kagome, despondently. "I promise it won't take longer than a week. My life in my own world is just as important to me as what goes on in this one."

"We understand, Kagome," Miroku mediated. "Don't worry about us here, we'll be fine. Naraku's still missing, we have time."

"Not if you keep wasting it," Inuyasha muttered quietly. Kagome gave him a warning glare and it was returned whole heartedly. "I'm right though, and you know it."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah. I'll see you in a week." She hopped into the well and disappeared. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha trekked back to Kaede's village.

Once the fifteen-year-old reappeared on the other side, she clamored out and hurried into her home, greeting her mother, grandfather, and brother as she did. After heading upstairs to her bedroom, she threw herself down onto her bed and pulled out her math textbook. She studied for a couple of hours before being called down for dinner.

"So, how are things over there?" Kagome's mother asked her daughter, chopsticks cutting into her portion of baked fish. "Going well?"

"Sort of," Kagome sighed. "Naraku went into hiding a while back and hasn't resurfaced yet. To be honest, I shouldn't be here right now; I should still be back there helping my friends gather the rest of the jewel shards."

"You have important business here too, you know," Kagome's grandfather mentioned. "High school entrance exams are coming up and you've missed so much school. You may be held back."

Kagome looked horrified at this prospect. "No way! I don't think I could handle the shame! I'm trying to study as much as I can over there, but it's difficult. That's why I decided to spend some extra time at home, but I suppose just a week won't cut it, right?"

Kagome's grandfather nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so, Kagome. You know how much time you should be putting into school. Be lucky you aren't also saddled with a part-time job like I was at your age."

Kagome slumped in her chair, miserably nibbling on her portion of rice. "What can I do? I can't just leave them and stay here…"

"It's either you stay here and get through your entrance exams or keep playing the hero in the Feudal Era and be held back for a year," Kagome's mother explained, feeling nevertheless sympathetic to her daughter's plight.

"You should stay here, Kagome," Sota offered. "This is where you belong, anyway. Inuyasha can handle himself."

"You don't understand," Kagome muttered. "They need me to see the jewel shards." _Would Inuyasha be able to do it without me? I'm hardly relieved by that prospect, although I suppose that's selfish of me. They shouldn't have me dragging them down all the time. Maybe I should—_

"Do what you feel is right, Kagome," said Kagome's mother, smiling. "We'll support you in whatever you decide."

"That's right," Kagome's grandfather agreed. "As preferable as it may be that you finish school as quickly as possible, we won't stand in the way of heroism. I'm proud of you for doing what you're doing, Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, Gramps."

* * *

"I don't think I can stand any more waiting around," Inuyasha complained, watching their dinner cook. "Naraku won't be gone forever."

"If only," Miroku lamented. "But you have a point. Kagome's life in her world is just as important though."

"Hardly!" Inuyasha growled. "All she has to worry about are those stupid 'tests'. Meanwhile, the rest of us are just sitting around, twiddling our thumbs, while our only chance at exacting revenge and killing Naraku slips through our grasp!"

"Inuyasha, we aren't losing our chance," Sango placated. "Naraku hasn't been sighted yet, like Miroku said, we still have time."

"And if he's getting the last of the jewel shards while we're just sitting around, blissfully unaware of him sneaking around right in front of our noses?" Inuyasha challenged. "We can't afford to waste any time! I can't believe you guys aren't taking this more seriously!"

"We _are_ taking this seriously, Inuyasha," said Miroku, sternly. "We're concerned about losing time, just as you are, but what other choice do we have?"

"Other than dragging Kagome back here and forbidding her from going back home until we've destroyed Naraku?" Inuyasha suggested, menacingly. "Or maybe we should find another jewel-seeing priestess?"

"You don't mean that, Inuyasha," said Sango, firmly. "We'll talk to Kagome when she returns, but you have to remember that this isn't all about you. Whatever's going on in her life is just as important."

"Feh, fine!" Inuyasha surrendered angrily. "But she has to understand what's at stake here."

"I'm sure she does," said Miroku. "Rather I think, _you_ need to understand that the world doesn't revolve around you and your problems."

"What's that?!"

"He's right, Inuyasha!" Shippo chimed in. "It isn't always about you, you know!"

"Why, you little—!"

"Inuyasha, knock it off," Miroku sighed, smacking his friend on the head with his staff. "You and Sesshomaru dealt Naraku a lot of damage that last time you faced him. He'll be out for a while, just relax and wait for Kagome to return."

Inuyasha growled at the rough but necessary treatment. "Alright, alright, I get it! Yeah, we banged him up pretty good after he took Sesshomaru's friend. Speaking of which, did I ever tell you that Rin's some little human girl?"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shook their heads.

"She is! I can't believe my human-hating brother has a human kid travelling with him!"

"That is pretty surprising," Miroku murmured. "Does Rin actually follow him willingly?"

"Yup. Just as shocking, frankly."

"Interesting."

* * *

"Alright, we're good!" shouted the sound editor.

"Excellent," echoed the producer. "Great job, Naraku!"

Swathed in a suave _Armani_ outfit consisting of a white button-up shirt, light grey vest, black slacks, dark grey trench coat, diagonally striped light and dark purple tie, and shiny black shoes, Naraku stepped out of the sound booth, smirking. "Naturally, Ogata. It's me, remember?"

Ogata and the sound editor chuckled. "Indeed, indeed. Well, you're free to go, I'll call to let you know when you'll need to come back for additional edits."

Naraku saluted with two fingers. "You got it."

"This next album's going to be another big hit," Ogata promised, grinning from ear to ear. "As usual, your singing's a force to be reckoned with."

"Of course. I'll see you next time."

"Take care now."

Naraku exited the recording studio and rode the granite elevator to the lobby. Stepping out of the building, he pulled on a pair of dark _Prada_ sunglasses and got into the driver's seat of his custom painted, dark purple Lamborghini. He quickly lit up a cigarette before turning the key in the ignition and practically burning rubber as he expertly maneuvered out of the parking lot. Cruising at just above the speed limit, Naraku headed for his penthouse suite.

Thirty-five minutes and another ride in a granite elevator later, the half spider demon reached his luxurious abode. He went into his bedroom and disrobed down to his dark purple boxers. Standing in the middle of his room for a moment, he stared out the large wall-sized window that overlooked Tokyo. _Perhaps I could just remain here for the rest of my life_ , Naraku thought to himself. _I have a good life here, I don't need to go back… back to all that pain._ Naraku turned from the window and eyed the partial sacred jewel laying innocently on his bedside table. _Nonsense, I can rid myself of this pain if I eliminate the cause. I will still come back here, but I'll have the pleasure of knowing that I've made my life that much easier._

Having made his decision, Naraku turned in for the night, fully intending to return to the Feudal Era in the morning.

* * *

After school the next day, Kagome was accompanying her friends to WacDonald's. Once they procured a booth right next to the window, Kagome's friends began eagerly discussing the upcoming album of their favorite Japanese artist.

"I'm so excited!" Eri exclaimed. "I love his music so much!"

"I know right?" Yuka agreed. "It's so dynamic and emotional! I get swept away with every song of his!"

"Who are you talking about?" Kagome inquired.

"Naraku Kagesaki—he's been on the music scene for quite a while now," Ayumi explained. "Most of his songs easily top the charts and can stay there for weeks."

"He does hard rock and alternative metal," said Yuka. "His first album came out three years ago, but we only just discovered him a few months ago."

"We wanted to tell you about him but you've been gravely ill," said Eri, sympathetically. "But since you're feeling better, here," she passed Kagome a couple of CDs from her bag. "You can borrow these."

Kagome's heart sped up after hearing the name of the artist and she stared in horror at the name imprinted on the CD cover: _Naraku Kagesaki_. _How is this possible?! Can it really be the same Naraku from the Feudal Era?!_

After a moment of staring at the CD cover, Kagome flipped it over and looked at the back. There was a list of songs and all of them had interesting titles: _Letter to Pain_ ; _I Will Not Break_ ; and _You, I'm Without_. Kagome, visibly confused, turned the CD over again and placed it on the table. Her eyes met those of her friends, caution imbedded deep in her irises.

"Is this guy, oh, I don't know, tall? With dark, unruly hair, piercing red eyes, and blue eyeshadow?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" Ayumi exclaimed with glee.

"So, you haven't been totally out of the loop then, eh Kagome?" Yuka teased.

"Just a lucky guess!" Kagome laughed nervously, rubbing a hand behind her head. _No. I've got to see this for myself. I need to find out for sure if it's the same Naraku. I mean, what if it's just a coincidence? I have to know, and if it's true, then how did he get here?_

* * *

 **A/N: The songs listed are parodies of Breaking Benjamin songs.**


	2. Chapter 2

While walking home from the restaurant, Kagome's mind was buzzing. She had to have had the wrong idea—there was no way this pop idol could be her ultimate archenemy. As her friends enthused behind her, the teenager wondered if she should tell Inuyasha of her potential discovery.

 _Best not, I want to be one hundred percent positive first. No need for Inuyasha's head to explode if this isn't our Naraku, not to mention Inuyasha would freak the poor guy out if he came charging with the Tetsuaiga._

Kagome sighed to herself, imagining the absurdity of the scene. She then turned to Ayumi. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a picture of this Naraku, would you?"

Ayumi's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! Here, I have this one in my wallet. I've also got some kickin' posters on my wall if you ever wanna come see!"

"And I have the ultra-rare life-sized cardboard cutout," Yuka chimed in.

"No way!" Eri exclaimed. "You mean the one where he's wearing the outfit from the _Send Me A Miracle_ music video?!"

"Yeah, the one with the all-black suit and silver silk tie," Yuka responded with gusto.

Kagome felt lost, looking back and forth between her bubbling friends. "So, er… about that photo…"

"Oh yeah!" Ayumi recalled. "Here you go." She handed Kagome a crisp, clean-cut, square photograph with nary a blemish in sight. The small image sharply depicted what appeared to be a tall male with long, unruly black hair tied up into a high ponytail. He wore a black blazer with a white button-up and matching trousers. His eyes appeared red but given the distance, Kagome couldn't be sure, however, his build looked identical to her enemy's own; he had broad shoulders, a well-defined torso that threatened to rip through the flimsy button-up, and large, elegant yet masculine hands. If it wasn't for the man's body language, which looked energetic and passionate, not to mention his beaming smile, she could've sworn they were one and the same. This photo wasn't enough—she needed to see the man himself. Kagome handed the photograph back to Ayumi, who then tucked it back into her wallet.

"Thanks," said Kagome. "Say, would you happen to know where one could find him?"

" _Ha_!" Ayumi barked sarcastically. "If I knew that, I'd be there all day waiting!"

"Me too!" Eri and Yuka agreed in unison.

"Oh," Kagome sighed in disappointment. "Well, what about his record company? Do you know where that is?"

"You mean, _Ongaku Records_?" Ayumi clarified. "It has a downtown office but I don't know where exactly."

"Why do you ask?" asked Yuka playfully. "Thinking about stalking him or something?"

"That's pretty naughty, Kagome," Eri added slyly. "What with your boyfriend and all."

"I don't have a boyfriend," Kagome mechanically replied. "Just wondering, that's all."

"We've turned her," said Ayumi in mock panic. "She's practically dumped that delinquent."

Kagome sighed again, this time with slight irritation. "Never mind, you guys." _It's clear that if I want to find anything else out, I'll have to do it on my own. At least I know that the Ongaku office is downtown somewhere. That narrows it down… right?_

After splitting off from her friends, Kagome swiftly changed direction and instead of heading home, she walked off in the direction of her local library. Once inside the building, she marched to one of the free computers and signed on. Using the search engine, she quickly looked up the location of _Ongaku Records_. Several articles appeared before her eyes, many of them mentioning the artist, Naraku Kagesaki. She noticed one headline in particular dating back to some years previous, proclaiming his triumphant return to the music industry. Curious, she clicked on the link.

The article described Naraku Kagesaki as a genius veteran and pioneer of music whose career dated back to the 1980s in the United States, where he was originally a member of the wildly successful and critically acclaimed boy band, All Time High. _Wait, he's been in my world for over a decade?! That is, if it really is him…_ Digging deeper, the piece claimed that Naraku Kagesaki had returned to music after having gone missing for six years. The other three members had gone missing along with Naraku but as of yet, have not returned and Kagesaki refuses to divulge any details regarding the matter. _Right, because that doesn't look suspicious at all. I bet I know exactly what happened to them._ Despite herself, Kagome's curiosity was further ignited. Who were these three other boys? How did Naraku come to be associated with them? Perhaps more importantly, did he actually do something to them?

After exiting the window, she went back to looking for an address for _Ongaku Records_. Scrolling down, she finally procured it and then pulled out her notebook to write it down. Accomplished, she powered off the computer and left the library, her mind buzzing once more.

Standing just outside the front doors, Kagome looked at her wristwatch. "6:30," Kagome muttered to herself. "Not enough time for a trek downtown… I'll have to try tomorrow." Decision made, she turned in the direction of her house and walked on.

The next day, sitting upon his rather expensive, faux leather black couch, Naraku flipped through the channels on his 70-inch, plasma widescreen TV. Wearing a bored expression, he waited out the time he had left until his next recording session and was absentmindedly fiddling with a small, spherical lump in the pocket of his blue slacks. He reached in and pulled out the Shikon Jewel. Looking away from the TV, he focused his gaze on the jewel and looked it over with great scrutiny. He knew he was stalling his return to Sengoku but he honestly couldn't bring himself to go back just yet. Everything hurt in Sengoku, everything was so complicated. Things weren't complicated here; he could relax. He could rest. He could forget. Or at least, he could try. _This pain won't go away until I eliminate the source, however, at this moment, I do not feel quite up to the task._ Naraku refused to acknowledge the thought that perhaps he couldn't bring himself to go back was because he didn't truly desire to, or god forbid, because he didn't actually want to kill Inuyasha and the others. _No. Such a ridiculous notion. Of course I want to kill them… I just… need some more time to recuperate from the damage that damned half demon and his brother inflicted upon me. I'm just not physically ready to return. That's all this is._ Resolved once more, Naraku slipped the jewel back into his pocket and leaned back against the couch with the sole intent of watching whatever these humans passed as entertainment.

Two hours later, Naraku peered at his silver Rolex and noted that it was time to leave. He grabbed his navy blazer from off the back of his couch, shrugged it on over his black button-up, and he gathered his phone, keys, wallet, and signature grey trench coat. Leaving his penthouse, he rode the granite elevator down to the parking garage. He decided to take his black Bentley to work this time and took great pleasure in listening to the roar of the engine as he sped out of the parking garage.

Kagome felt like she was in some kind of spy movie, creeping around _Ongaku Records_. She was determined to spend as little time there as possible; all she wanted was to confirm with her own eyes whether this Naraku Kagesaki was the one she knew to be an evil, horrid monster. Having already dodged several security guards, she was feeling antsy. She managed to find her way to an elevator, when she suddenly heared the _click clack_ of polished shoes coming down the hall. Not wanting to wait around and get caught, she pushed the _UP_ button and the elevator doors opened. As soon as she got inside, she pushed the _CLOSE_ button rapidly, her heart rate increasing. "Come on, come on," she muttered.

The footsteps neared, so Kagome pressed herself against the wall where she couldn't be seen. The doors finally began to close, only for an arm to shove itself between them, stopping the movement at the last minute. Seconds later, a man of average height stepped inside, wearing a cream colored button-up, dark brown slacks, and a matching blazer resting on his arm. His blonde hair was cut short with two distinctive bangs dropping just below his eyebrows, his eyes were large and child-like and beaming with optimism. The stranger then turned to Kagome with a friendly smile on his face. "Well, hello there," he greeted.

"Uh… h-hi," she stuttered in response.

"Are you the new secretary? You look a bit young, if you don't mind me saying."

"Uh… yeah!" Kagome lied. "Just uh… learning the layout of the place."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that too much. Your desk is on the fifth floor, so that's where you'll be spending the majority of your time. Although," the man continued, holding a hand up to his jaw. "you're really not what I expected. And I guess someone failed to mention the dress code," he added, looking her up and down.

It was then that Kagome realized that her blue sundress, yellow cardigan, and high heels weren't exactly office attire. She flushed, despite the fact that she wasn't actually working as a secretary there. "Uh, yeah, I guess not." Kagome gave a pitiful laugh.

"Oh, that's alright," the man reassured her. "Just remember to come dress properly next time."

"Will do!" Kagome chirped.

"You're lucky you didn't bump into one of the other big wigs. They would've eaten you alive," the man joked.

"I-is that right?"

"Yeah, I'm far more lax about these things. I get it, it's your first day, you're nervous, I don't want to come beating down on you for something so arbitrary. My name's Ogata, by the way. Yukie Ogata. I'm the head producer here."

"Uh—Kagome Higurashi," Kagome greeted in response. "And, is that right?"

"That's right!" Ogata confirmed. "I'm the lucky man that gets to work with all the talented people."

"You mean like, Naraku Kagesaki?" Kagome prodded.

"Well, of course! He's our star, you know. He's brought more money into this studio in the last few years than most of our other artists combined. Have you had a chance to hear any of his stuff?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid," said Kagome, for once telling the truth. _More like, I'm afraid to hear it._

"Well, you should. It would definitely be worth your time. And you'll be seeing him pretty frequently—he's such a dedicated worker," Ogata gushed. "He comes in here every day on the dot precisely when he's needed. He's even available 24/7. In fact, one time I misplaced some of the lyrics for the song he was supposed to record the next day and he came in at 2:30 in the morning to help me look for them! He's such a patient guy, too, and always willing to help. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was an angel in disguise."

"R-really? That's… unexpected."

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh! Uh, well most pop artists tend to be… uh, arrogant and selfish and… yeah!"

"Well, that may be true. He's the exact opposite, however. You'll see when you meet him, and he's always willing to help new hires. For instance, when we hired a new security guard last year, Naraku showed him around the entire building! He brought him to the security room and then took him to all the floors where the cameras were looking out, and lemme just say, that Yutaka Abe is one of the best security guards we've ever had!"

"Wow…" Kagome was speechless. She was convinced at this point that there was no way he was the same Naraku that she knew.

The elevator doors opened and Ogata stepped out. "I hope you settle in well," he said.

"Thank you, sir," Kagome replied, feeling bad that she was lying to a very nice man. She left the elevator as well but went in the opposite direction. Feeling entirely sure that Naraku Kagesaki wasn't the Naraku she knew in the Feudal Era, she decided to cut this trip short and go back home. She had just found the way to the stairs when she suddenly sensed the presence of the Shikon Jewel. She turned around and went back to the elevator where she could sense the jewel riding it up.

 _How can this be? How is the jewel here?! No, it can't be… it can't actually be—_ Panicking, she hid behind the empty receptionist's desk and watched as the elevator doors opened to admit—

 _Naraku_.


	3. Chapter 3

Naraku pulled into his spot in Ongaku's underground parking garage, turning the key to turn off the engine. He stepped out of the car and removed the sunglasses he had equipped during the drive. As he walked the elevator, the click clack of his polished black loafers echoed throughout the empty and yet somehow reassuring space. After all, they did not build such structures back in Sengoku. Cement and Cinderblock were not available to the primitive inhabitants of that barbaric world. Indeed, it were things like these walls and other such constructions that reminded Naraku that he were somewhere else entirely; far away from the stresses and agonies his Homeworld inflicted upon him. Those stresses and agonies that he would not dare admit to himself.

He stepped into the elevator, and pressed the button for the fifth floor. Then the doors closed, and he began his ascent. _I do wonder what Inuyasha and his friends are up to now. Most likely trying, in vain, to hunt me down. No doubt Sesshomaru is looking for me as well, for he would never allow such an egregious offense to go unpunished. Indeed, if I hadn't had Kagura kidnap the little girl as insurance, Sesshomaru would have seen to my demise._

Naraku started to recall his last conflict with the bickering half-brothers. Having lured Sesshomaru to his castle with the intention of absorbing the powerful dog demon's full demonic power, Naraku had believed that he would finally obtain the power he had been longing for to complete his body. However, Inuyasha rushed to the scene and was able to shatter his barrier not once, but _twice_. _Yes. Inuyasha has grown stronger. His Red Tetsusaiga is able to break through my barrier. Something I had not counted on. However, now that I have learned what he is capable of, I can return to Sengoku in confidence. I shall rid myself of that half-breed, and his meddling brood._

A soft ding pulled Naraku away from his thoughts. He looked at the display above the button panel to see a bright red 5. Then the doors opened, showing the half-spider demon an all too familiar receptionist's desk.

And then he sensed it.

Something else that was all too familiar.

The presence of a certain young woman with the power of another woman who he had ensnared 50 years ago Sengoku time.

 _Kagome._

Naraku exits the elevator, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. _How? How did this girl find me? What are her intensions? Surely she does not wish to fight me here? She should know better than I that we must not engage in battle in a world such as this one. After all, this is her world, her true home. And she knows the rules, as I have learned them over the many years. But more importantly, she must have seen my face somewhere, and deduced the location of my recording studio._ He then sighed to himself, with a self-deprecating grin. _But of course she would find me. She was going to eventually. After all, my face is plastered all over the city of Tokyo. Truly, what_ was _I thinking?_

Now what was Naraku to do? One of his most hated and, dare he admit, dangerous foes was right in front of him, foolishly hiding behind the receptionist's desk. First he wondered how she was able to get in in the first place. Then he quickly realized that that didn't really matter at this time. What was more concerning was his next move. She had to have noticed his demonic aura by now, and definitely the presence of the Shikon Jewel. After all, she _was_ hiding from him. But she would have to have known she would run into him here, so what was the point of hiding?

And that's when Naraku realized it; there _was_ no point in hiding. They would have run into each other at some point or any other, being that they were residing in the same world.

His face lost its previous tension, and instead adopted his signature smirk. He strode over to the desk, and leaned over, catching the anxious gaze of the young schoolgirl.

Kagome's eyes widened as her gaze met Naraku's. There was no doubt in her mind any longer; it was the same person. His cold eyes, his heartless smirk, his evil aura, and the Shikon Jewel sitting in his blazer pocket close to his chest. It was all him. His body language was the same as well; over-confident, reeking with arrogance, and completely dominating. He stood over her, casting a rather dark shadow upon her person that chilled her to the bone. Bent over slightly, he placed his fist upon his hip, hung his arm over the side of the desk, and crossed one leg over his knee.

"Well, well, look what we have here," Naraku said in a near whisper. "It seems you fell under my spell, like all the other humans in the world, hm?"

"Wh-what makes you say that?" she said attempting to make herself sound more threatening.

Naraku chuckled. "Because you are here, Kagome, here to catch a glimpse of the very famous and talented musician Naraku Kagesaki."

"Hmph! As if! I wanted to see if it was really you." She retorted.

"So I was right in assuming that you've seen my face. No doubt one the cover of one of your friend's CDs?" Naraku asked lifting an eyebrow, with his smirk widening by an inch.

"How…how could you have known that?" Kagome asked, panic lacing her every word.

"I haven't been following you, if that's what you are thinking. I'm far too busy of a man to concern myself with the likes of you. It just so happens that my main demographic is young schoolgirls," he explained.

Kagome rose, standing with her shoulders squared back. "Why are you here? In _my_ world?"

Naraku stood up as well, his back ramrod straight, his eyes looking down on his enemy. "What, you think you're the only one who can live a double life?" he teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly what you think it means. It means that you are not the only one who can travel in such a way. Although, I must admit, I'm impressed. I didn't think you were aware of the true nature of the Sacred Tree."

"Sacred Tree? What are you talking about?" Kagome questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Naraku chuckled once more. "Come now, there is no need to be modest. In learning the truth, you have earned my respect as a fellow World Jumper, though I am sad to say that this changes nothing. We are still enemies, and once we return to Sengoku, our conflict shall resume."

Kagome looked more confused that she had been during her last mock exam. "World Jumper? What are you taking about?" she said with such conviction that Naraku began to realize that she truly was ignorant. His smirk faded, and was replaced by a confused expression of his own.

"Then…then how is it you travel between Sengoku and Modern Sengoku?" he asked with genuine interest and bewilderment.

Kagome's expression mirrored Naraku's own. "How do _you_ travel between this world and the Feudal Era?"

Naraku blinked several times. Then, after a brief pause in which he just stared at her, he replied; "I see. So you do not refer to these Worlds by name. That must mean you truly _don't_ know."

"What does it matter what I call them? The Feudal Era is just the past of this world, isn't it?"

Naraku blinked again. It was starting to dawn on him that he was about to open a rather large can of worms, one he was hoping would never be opened. Then he sighed, taking a hand to his forehead in an annoyed manner.

"Perhaps," he started. "But there is so much more to it than that. These worlds, mine and yours, are connected. Connected in a way that many other Worlds are not. They share a special bond, one that I am beginning to believe manifests as a different mode of travel for you, since you are clearly oblivious to the bigger picture."

Kagome's confusion simply grew. "What are you going on about? Worlds? Are you saying there are other Worlds out there?"

"Answer me this first; how do you travel to Sengoku if not by means of the Sacred Tree?" Naraku questioned with a serious expression.

"Wh-why does that matter?"

"Because it is interesting to me," he deadpanned.

Kagome stayed silent, balling her fists and narrowing her eyes. _Why is he so interested anyway? If he has another way of getting to the Feudal Era, why should it matter how I get there?_

Naraku sighed again, electing to cross his arms. Kagome realized that she had never seen him like this before. He really looked as if he were troubled, or at least frustrated. Naraku had always worn an aura of cockiness, believing he was the only one with the advantage. But here, it appeared she finally had something over him.

This thought caused her to grin.

Naraku noticed, and was clearly not amused. "What is it? Something on your mind?" he said almost venomously. 

"I'll tell you how I get to the Feudal Era, if you tell me what you mean by 'Worlds' and 'Sacred Tree'."

Naraku's smirk returned in all its glory. "Oh? Is that all? You're not going to ask for the Sacred Jewel, or for me to stay in this World forever and never return home?"

"Right now I'm more interested in what you were saying about 'other Worlds'."

"Hmph. How foolish of you to let a golden opportunity like this slip from your hands. However, I understand your curiosity. After all, I was quite curious myself when I learned about this 50 years ago."

"You were never going to hand over the Sacred Jewel, and you would certainly never stay here forever, not if I can help it."

The half spider demon practically bellowed. "What? Do you honestly think you could stop me if I wanted to stay here? You have no power here, and you certainly do not have Inuyasha to protect you."

"Not true!" Kagome fired back. "Inuyasha comes here all the time! Although it's mostly when I'm here and he doesn't want to me to be here, but that's not the point!"

Naraku's eyebrows rose in pure shock. "What?"

"And he always comes at the worst times too! When I'm taking tests! When I'm hanging out with my friends and they mistake him for my boyfriend, and when I'm trying to enjoy a nice batch of Oden! Seriously, he has no consideration at all!"

The half demon blinked multiple times once again. "Now what are _you_ on about?"

Kagome looked over at Naraku, and saw his moderately confused expression. She then shook her head quickly, and stood up straight. "Never mind. I'm just ranting," she said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Well, if you're down making a fool of yourself, then I shall tell you what you want to know. However, I cannot do that at this moment."

"Why not?" Kagome challenged.

"Because I'm now late to my recording session because of you. I have to take care of that first," he said nonchalantly while pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Fine, then I'll wait here."

Suddenly, Naraku smirked again, but Kagome noticed something different in this smirk.

"Would you care to watch?" Naraku offered, in a low tone.

"Wha…?"

At first, Naraku did not repeat himself, but merely smiled at her.

 _Wait..that's it! That's what's different. It's not a smirk, but a genuine, bone-a-fide smile!_

"Perhaps you would care to watch the recording secession? It may take a while, and it will be quite boring for you to wait here with nothing to do."

Now it was Kagome's turn to be in an utter state of shock. Was Naraku actually being considerate? Did he truly worry as to whether or not she would be bored? And was he really smiling so softly, or did she seriously loose her mind?

Weighing her options, Kagome figured that Naraku wouldn't try anything in front of so many people. But then again, did the rules of this world truly concern him?

"Okay," she began, "I'll watch. How long will this take?"

"As long as it needs to. Although, I am known for getting it right the first time all the time," he boasted.

"Right…" Kagome opened her mouth to speak again, only to witness Naraku turn his back and walk away. She followed after him, feeling a little silly for chasing after him in such a clumsy way. No more words were exchanged as the young school girl followed Naraku to the studio. The half demon opened the third door to his right, and entered, with Kagome at his heels. The room looked like a typical sound room, or at least what Kagome envisioned a typical sound room to look like. Off to the right was the actual sound booth, and behind the glass were a couple of men with head phones on, as well as Mr. Ogata.

Naraku made his way over to the gentlemen, as Kagome hid behind his rather broad back.

"Ah, there you are! Now we can get started," Ogata chirped.

"Sorry for being late, I just bumped into an old acquaintance," Naraku stated with a smile.

"Oh?" Ogata asked while cocking his head.

Naraku looked over his shoulder and down at Kagome, who was now cursing the day he was born. He offered but a smirk, and faced forward again.

"Yes, she is quite shy, but insisted on watching this recording. She wanted to see me in all my glory."

 _Stop trying to make yourself look good!_ Kagome thought.

"Well, by all means, make yourself at home. May I see your face, miss?" Ogata inquired.

Kagome stiffened, but knew there was no way out of this. She stepped out from behind Naraku, ready to face the music, so to speak.

"Oh it's you, Ms. Higurashi! I didn't realize you knew Naraku."

"Uh… yeah! You could say we go back quite a bit of ways," Kagome clumsily offered.

"That explains your previous interest in him."

"Huh?!" Kagome's head shot up to look at Ogata, who was smiling like a radiant little child.

Naraku looked quite flabbergasted. Then he turned to Kagome, and saw the very amusing look on her face. When she turned to him, she found no pity, but merely an annoyingly arrogant smirk.

"Don't. You. Dare," she warned, trying to make herself sound more threatening.

Naraku said nothing, and walked over to the sound booth. Then Kagome followed, but then took a seat next to Ogata, who was adjacent to the booth.

"Alright, we're going to be recording seven songs for your next album, Fear. You ready?"

"Always, Ogata, you know that," Naraku said playfully.

"Okay, music is playing…go ahead."

The music that poured from the sound speakers sounded loud, but not too loud, quick, without being too fast paced, and strong. It seemed steady, but with a slight hint of imbalance, like at any moment, it would all come crashing down, forming a sound that would be far too harsh for many ears. Then, Naraku started singing.

His voice was the same as the music; not too loud, not too fast, but definitely dripping with imbalance. He sounded like he would start screaming at any time, which, as the song went on, he did, but only a few lines. The song itself, Kagome believed, was about unrequited love, as one of the lines expressed a deep rooted pain from being unnoticed and ignored. Another line expressed a willingness to find a way to stay in the loved one's life, despite the loved ones' clear disinterest. At first, Kagome felt uneasy, because she had a crystal clear idea as to who the song was about. And, normally, she would be utterly disgusted. However, something wasn't quite the same here. Naraku didn't sound cocky, but actually hurt. _Could this be the remnants of Onigumo's love for Kikyo? Is Naraku simply exploiting those feelings to make money? Somehow this doesn't suit him. Naraku wants nothing to do with Onigumo or his lingering feelings for Kikyo. So why is he singing about something he totally despises about himself?_

After the song ended, Ogata had Naraku sing five other songs. However, with one more to go, Kagome found herself interested in what the last one had to offer. All the other songs didn't seem like they could come from the Naraku she knew at all. They all expressed pain, loss, love, hate, sorrow, and even a hint of pure happiness. _"Hint", of course, being the key word_ , Kagome thought to herself. _It almost as if he's dealing with a crushing pain, one that is due to destroy him at any moment. But that's probably just my imagination…right?_

Then the music for the last song leaked from the speakers. This time, it was loud, assertive, _angry_. Once Naraku started singing, it appeared all his composure slipped away. Suddenly, he too was angry, and he sang with a rage that Kagome had never seen before, in _anyone_. Naraku belted out verse after verse, and Kagome found herself wondering; _This kind of rage can't be manufactured. This is real. But why? What is he so angry about? Is this really from Onigumo's and Naraku's hatred towards Inuyasha? No…that's not right. There's something else here. An entirely different reason, something no one understands._

Naraku exited the sound booth, looking like he hadn't just strained his vocal cords for the last hour. He smiled at Ogata, and reached for his coat.

"So sorry, but I'm afraid I promised to spend some time with Ms. Higurashi here, so I must get going."

"Oh, of course! I'm glad you're hanging out with friends. You could certainly use it, considering."

Kagome looked at Naraku, waiting for him to laugh at the "friend" comment. But, all she saw was a suspecting expression on his face.

"And what do you mean by that?" Naraku said with ice in his tone.

"I just mean I'm glad you're making friends again, building actual relationships, not those hollow ones that you make at parties and public functions. It's nice to see you're finally moving on from All Time High."

Naraku stiffened, which Kagome noticed. She witnessed his face grow tense, with his eyebrows arching and his lips forming a distinct frown.

 _What a minute, All Time High? Isn't that the band that Naraku was a part of over a decade ago?_

Suddenly, Kagome felt a tight grip on her arm, and watched as Naraku pulled her out of the sound studio, with nary a word to her.

"I will see you later, Ogata," Naraku called, without looking back at his producer.

"Y-yes, of course!" Ogata called back, with a voice that sounded apologetic.

Kagome found herself sitting in a black Bentley, cruising down the streets of Tokyo at night. The city lights, though tantalizing, could not distract her from the awkward ride she was force to sit through. Naraku was facing forward, eyes locked on the road; his eyes were focused, but harsh. His grip on the stirring wheel was not firm, but tight, just like with her arm. Kagome looked over at the half demon, observing his rigid state.

 _Okay, I'm not normally one for making conversation with the enemy, but this silence is even more painful than if he were spouting out his usual nonsense. I've got to try something, anything._

"So uh…where did you learn to drive?" Kagome asked, offering a soft smile.

"I learned a long time ago. In another World," he offered curtly.

"Another World, huh? So you're telling me, definitively, that there are other worlds out there?"

"I am."

"Wow…Okay…Is it something like that multiple universes theory?"

"The Multiversal Theory? Yes."

"So it's true…But what does that mean?"

"It means that yours is not the only universe in the Cosmos. You're not special, and neither am I."

"Yup, you would certainly be right about that. Is that where your friends come from, another World?"

Kagome saw Naraku's grip tighten even more, but he said nothing.

"I'm right, aren't I?" she inquired as she turned fully in his direction. "All Time High, its members were from another World."

"Worlds," he muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Not another World, but other Worlds. Two to them hailed from a World called Kuroshitsuji, and the other from Pottermore."

"So, each World has a name?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sure."

 _Right, his definitely less talkative now. But I suppose I should be lucky that he hasn't run this car of a bridge yet._

Much to Kagome's dismay, the remainder of the ride was as silent as a graveyard. However, after ten minutes, a tall and impressive looking building came into view. Before Kagome knew it, they were pulling into an underground garage, and Naraku drove into a spot near the elevator. He killed the engine, and hastily exited the vehicle. Kagome barely got her door open before he was already making his way to the elevator.

She jogged after him, half expecting him not to hold the elevator for her. However, he stood still, inside the marble lift and held his arm out which kept the door from closing. The school girl dashed inside, allowing Naraku to pull his arm back. The doors closed, and they took yet another silent ride. Once the elevator reached the top floor, Naraku exited, with Kagome behind him, and they walked down a well-lit hall to the only door at the very end.

 _So, he has the whole floor to himself. Somehow, that doesn't surprise me._

Naraku, upon reaching his door, pulled out his keys and opened the entry to his penthouse. Kagome followed him inside, and what she saw amazed her. The room was immense; the ceilings had to be 15 feet high, at least, and over half the wall space was glass, giving her an almost full panoramic view of the city. The second floor sat above the kitchen, and would be nearly exposed if not for the wall and doors that cut it off from the rest.

"Wow! This place is amazing! It must be really expensive." Kagome enthused.

"It is. But not for me."

"That's right," Kagome pondered, with a finger at her chin. "Being a musical superstar and all, you could definitely afford a place like this." She turned to the large faux leather black couch, and walked over, running a palm along the tops of the cushions.

"You're welcome to sit, if you want," Naraku called from the kitchen bar, not looking at her.

"Oh…uh, sure." Kagome took a seat in the middle of the sofa, and found it to be the most comfortable piece of furniture she had ever sat in. Resisting the urge to lay down and place her head of the pillows, she looked around the space, and found a large TV directly in front of her, expensive lights hanging from the ceiling, lush chairs and a loveseat near a fireplace, and a foosball table over to her right.

She looked down at the coffee table in front of her, and found a couple of magazines. The one on the top, displayed for all to see, depicted All Time High on the front page. Naraku looked the same, except he was wearing a joyful smile. The others with him were strangers to Kagome, but she figured this was to be expected. Two of them looked exactly alike, leading Kagome to believe that they were twins. They both had short black hair, with bangs dangling in front, two of them framing each of their faces. The fourth member also had black hair, but it was somehow even more unruly that Naraku's own. He also had a small moustache and stubble. The three others, also like Naraku, appeared to have red eyes, leading Kagome to assume they were not human. However, they all looked so happy and, dare Kagome say, innocent. They appeared to be no different than average young men.

Kagome looked up from the magazine cover to find Naraku standing over her. She stiffened, until she saw him holding out a mug in her direction. She looked in his eyes, then at the mug, then back again.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned," he stated. "There's no sense in killing you right now."

"Why not? I'm here, in your house, alone and vulnerable. Now would be the perfect time."

"Be that as it may, it doesn't benefit me to kill you here. Inuyasha, for one, is not present. The point of killing you would be for him to witness it, and then for him to fall in despair, realizing that he has failed to protect the one he loves…again." Naraku explained with a smirk.

Kagome took the mug, muttering something along the lines of "Right, of course."

"So, you wish for answers? Why don't you ask me exactly what is on you mind?" Naraku offered while sitting a few seats away from her on the couch.

Kagome took a tentative sip of her drink. The tea was warm and refreshing, calming her anxious nerves. The aroma helped to focus her mind, and she was able to pick out the question she wanted to ask first.

"Where are they now, your friends?"

Naraku took a sip from his own beverage, which Kagome had a feeling wasn't tea. "A long way away from here."

"You look like you and your friends had a good time. Is that true?"

"We did."

"So why aren't you with them? Why are you torturing us instead? Surely you found more happiness with them then toying with us."

"I did."

"Then why-"

"Things change," he stated, looked directly in Kagome's eyes. His tone sounded dangerous.

"Are you no longer friends?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what does that mean?" Kagome asked as she leaned forward slightly.

"I don't know if we are or not. I don't know where they are, and I don't know what they are doing. Does that answer your question?" he replied with anger threatening to surface. Then his eyes widened a bit, he gasped slightly, and looked away from her.

"Have you…talked to them recently?" Kagome proceeded cautiously.

"Why are these the questions you're asking me? I thought you wanted to learn about Worlds? World Jumping? The Realm of Mirrors?"

"Well, I just…I just noticed you were upset when Mr. Ogata mentioned your friends. And so I-"

"You decided to be nosy, is that right?" he looked at her again, but his time, the smirk he wore was anything but playful.

Kagome pulled back a bit, electing to lean on the arm of the couch, as far away from Naraku as she could get. _Maybe it wouldn't be wise to ask about his friends further, but I can't help but wonder why he's so emotional like this? I've never seen him act like this regarding anyone, not even Kikyo._

Naraku downed his beverage, and placed the glass on the coffee table, looking away from Kagome.

"Or maybe I just wanted to find out how someone like you could end up with friends at all. How you could seem so happy when you've made other people suffer so much."

Naraku offered a low chuckle. "Of course. Is it really that hard to imagine someone as corrupt as myself with like-minded individuals?"

"Like-minded?"

"Indeed. They were rotten to the core as well. All three of them. You think what I've done is bad, I should tell you some of the things they've done. Some of the atrocious crimes they've committed, the sins they practiced, the vile acts they inflicted on others. They weren't that different from me."

Kagome gulped, and put her mug down on the coffee table. She watched Naraku carefully, waiting for him to spring on her all the wretched deeds his friends committed. Mentally, she was preparing herself for the worse, and expecting to come out of this completely horrified. But, suddenly, Naraku started to shake his head, and his posture, which had been somewhat relaxed, was now incredibly tense.

"No! No that's not true. They…were great people. Good men. Better men then I could ever be."

Kagome was flabbergasted.

Utterly.

Flabbergasted.

She had no idea what brought all that on. In addition, why had he suddenly taken his words back in that fashion? Were his friends actually decent people? Or maybe, compared to _him_ , they were decent? She knew she might be treading dangerous waters, but she'd come this far, and she wanted to know more.

"They…they were good men?"

"They were," Naraku started, a small, sad smile appearing on his face. "Two of them in particular, were always ready to aid others. True, they did not start out as saints, far from it, in fact, but they never hesitated to help someone, whether it was one of us, or a complete stranger."

"And the third one?"

"He was always looking out for his brother."

"The twins…" Kagome thought out loud.

"Indeed," Naraku confirmed.

"Where did you meet them?" Kagome asked.

"Back in their World; Kuroshitsuji. The both of them were being attacked by a Beast, and I happened to be passing by. I slew the creature, and after that, the younger brother would not leave me alone. His older brother told me that he was just grateful I had saved his life."

"You…saved their lives?"

"I did."

 _Wait, what?_

"You do not believe me. I do not blame you," Naraku stated.

"It's just…why? Why would you save their lives? Did you have something to gain?"

"No, I did not. It was just a whim. One that I would commit to over and over again gladly. I wouldn't change a thing, if given the chance."

 _Huh?_ "What about the other one? The forth member?" Kagome prodded, wondering just how far this rabbit hole went.

"He was, by far, the greatest man I have ever known. And not just in power, but in personality, in spirit." Naraku turned to look at her again. "He was…no, _is_ far superior to me in every way."

"You sound…awfully humble. That's really weird." Kagome tried to laugh it off, but Naraku was dead serious; his little smiled faded long ago, and was replaced by a blank, yet somehow melancholy stare.

"You really care about them, don't you?" Kagome asked sincerely.

Naraku's eyes began to tremble, and all his previous tension seemed to dissolve. "Yes."

 _WHAT?_ "Did you…did you hang out with them a lot?"

"Yes, we World Jumped together. The four of us, against all of Creation."

"How did the World Jumping work? You said something about the Sacred Tree?"

Naraku's soft smile returned. "Ah, so you're finally getting back to that, eh? Well, within the Sacred Tree, there is a plane, an entirely different plane of existence known as the Realm of Mirrors. It is a gateway to the Cosmos. A realm that allows a World Jumper to travel to any and all Worlds."

"It's that simple?"

He chuckled. "Sort of. Every World has a Sacred Tree. It acts as a link at the Realm of Mirrors, thereby bringing these Worlds together. Each one has a mirror that acts as a portal, if you will, allowing the World Jumper to enter a World without issue. The Tree is the same in every world, making it, indeed, simple."

"How come everybody doesn't know about this?"

"Ideas get lost. Some Worlds are aware of it; there are Worlds were every single person knows, and in others, not a soul knows. This concept is an ancient one, one that predates both our Worlds' existences."

"And, this is the same Sacred Tree that Inuyasha was sealed to for 50 years?"

"Correct," Naraku affirmed with a nod.

"How do you use it?" Kagome wondered.

"Once you are aware of its existence, the path will open to you. Then, you simply step right through it."

"Step through…the Tree?"

Now Naraku laughed, but it was a warm laugh, one that is only emitted when the person has found something truly enduring and humorous. "Yes, Kagome, you just step right through it."

"No way…"

"If you want, I can prove it to you. I know where the Tree is in this World, after all. That is how I get here."

Kagome realized with a shock that Naraku had been using the Sacred Tree in her own backyard to travel between Worlds this entire time. He had been to her house, at her temple, on her property!

"But, with Inuyasha pinned to the Tree, were you still able to use it?" Kagome asked, trying to get that weird thought from her head.

"Indeed. I was World Jumping with my comrades long after I ensnared Inuyasha and Kikyo. I simply used the back of the Tree. It all leads to the same place, in the end."

"I see. You've obviously changed a lot, after meeting your friends. Why couldn't you have just gone back and fixed the things you've done?"

"What?" Naraku asked, confused.

"Well, the way you talk about your friends, it's just that I would've never imagined you talking like that about anyone. It's clear that you still care about them, you've said so yourself, and you also said that they were kind people. I doubt that someone who is truly corrupt could say such things or even associate with those kinds of people. If you're capable of having that much heart, then surely there is something you can do to make amends for the sins you committed against Inuyasha and the others."

Naraku sat up straight, his confusion gone. "I'm afraid I don't take your meaning. Just what are you suggesting?" he inquired, with danger in his voice.

Kagome stood up from the couch. "I'm implying that you've obviously got a heart under all that hatred and malice, so why don't you use it? My friends don't deserve to be tortured, and you don't deserve to live a lie."

"Lie?" Naraku abruptly barked.

"Yes! This lie that you've concocted out of fear! What are you afraid of, Naraku?"

Naraku threw himself off the couch and toward Kagome, grabbing her by the throat. His eyes reflected his malice; casting a red glow. His teeth were bared, showing Kagome a pair of fangs she didn't know he had, and his grip was like iron. She couldn't escape.

He growled at her, exposing his monstrous teeth even more, which incited fear in the young school girl. His demonic aura rose as well, creating a foreboding and rather ominous atmosphere. Kagome looked into his glowing eyes, for she knew not of anywhere else to look. _This is it. I'm going to die right here, right now, with no way to defend myself!_

However, at that exact moment, Kagome noticed something below her, out of the corner of her vision. A small light. Looking down ever so slightly, she saw a small white light emanating from Naraku's chest. _Isn't that…where he was keeping the Jewel?_

Naraku, following her gaze, found the source of her distraction. His red eyes widened, and his jaw dropped an inch. He stared at the strange light, and suddenly, his face grew soft, yet sad. He looked back up at Kagome again, who then returned his gaze. His grip on her loosened, until she could breathe again. She started coughing, and in trying to clear her throat, she thought she heard Naraku utter something; something an in low, desperate tone.

"I can't."

He then dropped her. Kagome landed on the hardwood floor with a thump. She yelped as she hit the ground, and then heard footsteps running in the opposite direction. She recovered and looked over her shoulder, to see Naraku dashing out the front door.

"Wait!"' she yelled hoarsely. Kagome stumbled to her feet and gave chase, racing after the half spider demon. She reached the elevator, only to find he was not there. Then she gasped. _The Shikon Shard! It's leaving the area!_ Kagome turned and looked out the large window behind her, witnessing a miasma tunnel disappear from view.

 _I'm not sure I fully understand what's going on here, but what I do know is that Naraku had changed, and not only that, but has the capability to right all the wrongs he's dealt. It's clear he has a deep pain, as evident by the songs I heard him record today. Plus, there's the chat we had; he expressed things I didn't think him capable of. There is so much more to Naraku than I thought. And, I firmly believe that he isn't beyond help._

Kagome, with a determined visage, goes over to the elevator, and presses the down button. She had a pretty good idea of where Naraku was going, and she had to meet him there. She had to return to the Feudal Era as soon as possible, and hoped that her friends Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha would understand what she was planning to do.


	4. Chapter 4

"Must you go so soon, Kagome?" Kagome's mom asked.

"I'm afraid so mom. There's someone who needs my help, and I just can't abandon him." Kagome proclaim as she set one leg over the side of the Bone Eater's Well.

"Well, good luck, Kagome! Don't let those wretched demons and ghouls get the best of you!" Kagome's Grandpa encouraged.

"Yeah! Go get 'em, sis!" Sota exclaimed.

"I will! Bye!"

Kagome leaped into the well, and all around her, otherworldly lights danced passed. She drifted down into a pool of warm and inviting light, leading her to her destination. As the light enveloped her, Kagome's thoughts wondered to Naraku. What was he doing now? Could he have made it back to his castle already? When she and her friends went to his castle a week or so ago, they noted how it was empty; exposed to prying eyes. If he had indeed left it behind, would he be searching for a new hideout?

Suddenly, Kagome's feet softly touched the dirt of the well's floor. Glancing up, she caught sight of the bright blue sky, and a few birds soaring overhead. The young schoolgirl then climbed out of the well, and pulled herself over the top, hitting the grass on her knees.

"Okay, time to head back to the village."

She jogged in the usual direction she took to the small village, and upon reaching the fields, spotted one of her closest companions.

"Miroku!" Kagome shouted, with a big smile.

"Ah, Kagome, you're back," he responded with warmth.

Kagome reached the monk's side, panting. "Where is everyone? In Kaede's hut?"

Miroku cocked his head. "As usual. Why?"

"Good, 'cause I need to talk to you guys about something. Although I'm not sure you'll be happy to hear it," Kagome said with worry.

"What is it? Did something happen in your world?"

"Well…" Kagome said, drawing out the word.

The two start walking to Kaede's hut, Kagome's mind buzzing again. She looked up at Miroku, who's gaze was fixed ahead. _I don't want to hide this from them, but how should I even go about telling them? They all have a much larger grudge against Naraku then I do, so it would make sense for them to not see my side, even if I explain it. But still, they need to know, even if I don't know it all myself._

Kagome and Miroku reached the hut, and Kagome stepped inside first, seeing Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha. The three were sitting around the dead fire pit, with Inuyasha looking antsy. Then they all looked up, and Shippo adopted a large smile, and then jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Welcome back, Kagome!" he chirped.

"Indeed, welcome back. How did things go in your world?" Sango inquired.

"Uh…good…for the most part."

"What's that supposed to mean, exactly?" Inuyasha prodded, looking both annoyed and worried at the same time.

"Yes, Kagome, what happened? You mentioned that something happened in your world," Miroku chimed in. 

_Well, it's now or never._ "Uh, maybe you need to sit down for this one, Miroku."

The Monk, clearly confused, took a seat next to Sango, and Kagome plucked herself down with her back to the entrance, with Shippo in her lap. She looked around the space, seeing her friends' eyes on her. Even Kirara, who normally snuggled up next to Sango to take a nap, was watching her. Kagome looked down, hoping to avoid their stares, only to find Shippo's, which caused her to yelp a bit. Everyone looked at her in bewilderment, and then Kagome sighed, letting her anxiety flow from her system.

"So, I met someone in my world, who technically wasn't supposed to be there," she started, not really knowing how to explain it in order to soften the blow. _I guess I should just come out and say it._

"Who? Who was it, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"And what do you mean, 'wasn't supposed to be there'?" Inuyasha questioned. "Is it someone we need to take care of for you?"

"Well…" Kagome drifted off, her anxiety getting the better of her.

"It's alright, you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to," Miroku comforted.

"I really need to though!" Kagome exclaimed in a manic fashion. "It's not something I can't _not_ talk about!"

They all blinked several times. "Well, then…maybe you should explain it really fast," Shippo suggested.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Okay, so like I said, I met someone in my world, but he wasn't from here, he wasn't meant to be there, but he was," she said.

"Okay, go on," Miroku urged.

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow as Kagome explained further. "This person, he was in my world, and he made a life for himself there, a pretty good one, actually, and it looked like he had been there for a while. But that's not all; he had been to my world before I was even born. He was there in the 1980's, which is ten years ago my world's time."

"Okay, so what's the big deal? Is he dangerous?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yeah, big time," Kagome replied, turning to her friend.

"Did he try to hurt you?" Inuyasha asked with concern in his brash tone.

"Well..." Kagome drew out the word again, remembering how Naraku attacked her. "But he let me go…" she said in a near whisper.

"What?" Inuyasha replied.

"He let you go?" Miroku clarified.

"So he did try to harm you?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah, but I don't think he really wanted to," Kagome explained. "He was ready to, had ever opportunity to, but he didn't, and when he _did_ make a move to hurt me, he stopped."

"What happened, Kagome? Tell me _exactly_ what happened between you and this guy!" Inuyasha demanded.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha all looked at Kagome expectantly. She sighed, knowing there was no turning back now. "It was Naraku. He was in my world."

Her companions gave a collective gasp. Rage started to build in Inuyasha's features, while the rest looked extremely confused and concerned.

"But…how?" Sango asked. "How could he be in your world? It was the one place in which you were safe."

"More importantly, how did he get there in the first place?" Miroku added.

"This is really bad!" Shippo chimed in. "Now Kagome isn't safe anywhere!"

"Did he go through the well after you, Kagome?" Sango prodded.

"No way, I was there, I would have been able to smell his rotten stench," Inuyasha said. "But how _did_ he get there?!"

"Uh…luckily, he told me that," Kagome said, almost in a squeak.

"What?" they all responded.

"Yeah, I was with him for a while. He told me how he travels from the Feudal Era to my world. He doesn't use the well; he uses the Sacred Tree."

"What?" Miroku asked in miscomprehension.

"The Sacred Tree?" Sango repeated.

"You mean the Tree that Inuyasha was pinned to for 50 years?" Shippo questioned.

"Yup. The one and the same."

"That doesn't make any sense, Kagome. He must have been lying to you!" Inuyasha asserted.

"No, its true! And he said there are other Worlds besides yours and mine. He said he went to some of these Worlds. That he met people from these other Worlds. He even befriended three of them."

"Pardon?" Miroku asked.

"' _Befriended_ '?" Inuyasha said the word as if it were something sickening.

"Yes! I know it's hard to believe, but bear with me here. He met three others who were kinda like him, but he said were better than him, 'good men', in fact. He also said that he still cared about them despite the fact they left him long ago."

"Little wonder why," Inuyasha snorted.

"Hold on," Miroku began. "You're saying the Naraku can travel between multiple Worlds, befriended others, and still cares for them to this day?"

"Yes!" Kagome said in exasperation.

"That's hard to believe," Sango admitted. "After all, this is the same demon that tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo, created the wind tunnel, and ensnared Kohaku."

"I know it seems strange, but trust me, it's the truth. I know that something has changed in Naraku, something that started when he met his friends. He showed me a side of himself that I didn't think could ever exist."

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks. Shippo appeared to be pondering the odd notion Kagome placed before them, and Inuyasha glared at the floor. Then he shook his head almost violently.

"No. No way. There's no way any of the stuff is true. He was tricking you, Kagome, how can you not see that?! It's obvious he put you in some kind of illusion or something and was toying with you!"

"He wasn't! I know because I saw it in his eyes!" Kagome fought back. "He looked so depressed, so hurt! You can't fake that kind of pain!"

"You mean like the pain he's inflicted on others? Do you even hear yourself?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I do! And I'll tell you something else! I know what he said was true because I saw it with the Shikon Jewel!"

Once again, all of Kagome's companions looked astonished. "What do you mean. Kagome?" Miroku asked.

The schoolgirl took another deep breath, then let it all out before replying. "I saw the light of the Shikon Jewel change. It turned white."

"White?" Miroku clarified.

"That's right. It glowed with a bright white light, and that was after Naraku attacked me. He had me by the throat, but after he got a good look at the light, his face changed, as did his voice. He looked so pained, so tortured. Then he let me go. He ran from his apartment and escaped. I assumed he came back to this world, and that's why I'm here now. I want to learn about this. There is more to him that I thought, and I want to do something to help him."

"Help him?! You've got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You've really lost it, haven't you?!"

"Hold on, Inuyasha, I think Kagome maybe on to something," Miroku said.

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"Think about it; a white light within the Sacred Jewel? That sounds like purification to me."

"Purification?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Yes. That kind of light can only be produced by someone of virtue, or by doing a good deed. Perhaps the Jewel could sense Naraku's unwillingness to hurt Kagome, and reflected that."

Sango looked unconvinced. "I don't know, Miroku. Hasn't Naraku been attempting to defile the Jewel since he got his hands on it?"

"Yes he has, but from what Kagome said, I don't think we know everything about Naraku. I believe he is hiding something; something truly emotional for him."

"That's the conclusion I came to," Kagome admitted. "In fact, he only attacked me after I brought that up."

"Really?" Miroku asked in surprise.

"Yeah. It's obvious he didn't' me prying. He didn't want me to find out what was bothering him. Or rather…" she paused before continuing. "He didn't like it what I was even aware that something was bothering him at all."

"You mean…he didn't want you to learn of any weakness?" Sango suggested.

"Yeah, I think so."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who didn't seem swayed. He was slowly shaking his head and staring at the floor again. "Inuyasha?"

"It's just…there's no way…it can't be…"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"It's just not possible! Naraku is a vile, evil, manipulative bastard who would use anyone to get his way! I can't believe that he might be feeling any kind or pain or suffering."

"Well, maybe that's 'cause he's really good at hiding it," Shippo chimed in.

"I concur," Miroku agreed. "But the question is; why? Why is he feeling this way?"

"And what caused it," Kagome added.

Sango looked over at Kagome. "You mentioned he had friends, friends from other Worlds, and that they left him. Do you think that has something to do with it?"

"It must," Kagome replied. "He told me that it was them 'against all of Creation', so he must have strong feelings for them. He also said that he met them _after_ he tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo."

"After?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Then that means he developed those feelings after he was already…" Inuyasha muttered.

They all looked at Inuyasha. "What was that, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Huh? Uh…nothing."

The monk observed Inuyasha, raising both eyebrows. "You said 'he developed those feelings after…', what were you referring to?"

Inuyasha rose quickly, grabbing his Tetsusaiga by the scabbard. "I wasn't referring to anything! Just forget about it, okay?!"

Kagome's eyes followed Inuyasha, but she said nothing. _What was he going to say? Does he know something the rest of us don't?_

Sango started to stroke Kirara while gazing at her feline friend. "It just doesn't make sense. If Naraku can truly feeling things like compassion and friendship, then why is he acting the way we know him to now?"

The hut fell silent. Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and the rest appeared to be pondering that exact thought.

Suddenly, Kagome gasped, then looked behind her.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I sense…a Shikon shard," she replied.

"Really? In what direction?" Miroku asked.

With her head, Kagome nodded in the direction of the shard. "Not far away, that's for sure."

"Is it just one?" Sango questioned.

"Yeah," Kagome responded, then looked at the demon slayer. "But I'm afraid it's not Kohaku. I _know_ this shard."

Koga stood over the crevice that divided the mountains from the forest below. His noise high, he sniffed the air for any whiffs of his hated enemy's scent. His black hair billowed in the breeze, giving him quite the enchanting appearance to any wondering eyes, including those of the young wolf demon girl sitting a few feet away from him.

Ayame rose an eyebrow, watching her fiancé with great scrutiny. "Perhaps we should be getting back now. I doubt you'll find him out here."

"It never hurts to try," Koga called over his shoulder. "Besides, I haven't given up yet."

"I figured you'd say something like that," Ayame deadpanned as she rested her chin on her palm.

The young wolf demon leader sniffed the air again, closing his eyes. He promised his late comrades that he would find Naraku and slay him for what he did to them. He swore to Ginta and Hakaku and he would continue the search with Ayame after their engagement was finalized. Though they had not picked up a trail, Koga was confident that they would find a hint at some point. After all, a while back, he was able to pick up Naraku's scent, or at least, the scent of his castle. And he was able to _find_ that castle, but it was abandoned. Kagome had told him that Naraku had left it, and was no doubt hiding somewhere else, and Koga was determined to find that hiding spot before Inuyasha could get to it.

Ayame picked herself up and brushed the dirt of her thighs. "Come on, we should move on. It's clear that Naraku isn't here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The couple leaped down the mountain and into the woods, following nothing in particular. Since Ayame didn't have any Shikon shards, Koga slowed his pace, allowing her to keep up with him. But all the while, he cursed the wind that he was being held up. Koga was not used to slowing down, not even for Ginta and Hakaku. _They would just follow after me, but now I need to make sure Ayame stays near me so she doesn't get hurt. I can't lose any more wolves to Naraku or anyone else!_

Koga and Ayame continue their journey well into the afternoon, where Koga caught the scent of a familiar demon.

"Huh? Well, what do you know?" he said with a smirk.

"You smell him too?" Ayame asked, smiling.

"I sure do! Didn't think we'd run into him out here!"

They raced into a clearing, where they found a majestic looking demon standing in the center of a large field of bellflowers. With him were a small child, and a little imp.

"Hey! Sesshomaru! Fancy meeting you here!" Koga called out.

Sesshomaru turned around, facing the wolf couple. His face was unfeeling, and he did not speak.

"Wow! It's been so long, Sesshomaru! How have you been?" Ayame exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Yeah! How long has it been, anyway, like, 20 years since the last time I saw you? Heh, you had both arms then." Koga joked.

"I'm sorry to hear about that, by the way. I heard that Inuyasha cut of your left arm when you guys were fighting over Tetsusaiga," Ayame said with sympathy.

"But hey, that was to be expected. I mean, what was your old man thinking? He should have known you guys were going to fight over it, anyway."

"Koga, you need to be more respectful regarding Lord Inu no Taisho," Ayame lectured.

"Yeah yeah, I get it," Koga said dismissively.

Sesshomaru glanced at the wolves for a few seconds before turning around and walking toward Rin, who was playing with a few butterflies.

Koga rose an eyebrow and planted a fist to his hip. "Aint you even gonna say 'hi'?"

Sesshomaru turned back around to Koga and Ayame. "Hello," he said curtly.

"There ya go! See, that didn't kill you, now did it?" Koga teased.

"It looks like it might kill us," Ayame mumbled to Koga.

Sesshomaru turned fully toward the wolf demons, narrowing his eyes. "What is it you want?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Ayame and me were just lookin' for Naraku and here we find you!"

"Yeah, it's just a nice coincidence," Ayame added with a smile.

The dog demon glanced over his shoulder, looking at Rin again. Now she was lying down in the grass, with a butterfly on her noise.

"So uh, who's the kid?" Koga asked. "Is it yours?"

Sesshomaru whipped his head back around and glared at Koga, a glare that had Ayame questioning their live expectancy. She gripped Koga's arm, and gave him a glare of her own. He noticed, and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Sessh, bad taste. But seriously, I thought you hated humans. Why you keeping this one around?"

"She was slain by wolves," he replied, narrowing his eyes in a knowing way.

Ayame gasped, and looked at Rin, who was still oblivious to their presence. Her laugh resonated in Ayame's heart, and all at once she felt as if she had murdered the child herself.

"That's…horrible…" she responded.

"Wait, so you're saying-" Koga started, but then cut himself off at the realization.

Sesshomaru watched Ayame, who appeared to be remorseful, despite her lack of involvement. Then he looked at Koga, who stared back at him with wide, worried eyes.

"She's fine," the dog demon stated.

"Yeah, but still…" Ayame said.

"You…you used Tenseiga, right?" Koga asked. When Sesshomaru nodded, Koga sighed. "I'm sorry man, really."

He nodded back, then turned to Rin, abruptly cutting their conversation short. "Lets go."

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin chirped.

Jaken, who had been watching the exchange, turned to Koga and Ayame. "You should consider yourselves lucky! Why, if not for your shared past and you being close to my Lord in childhood, then he would not have hesitated to cut you down where you stand!"

"That's enough, Jaken," Sesshomaru warned.

Ayame smiled at Sessohmaru. "So you still think of us as friends, huh?"

"Hmph."

Koga threw his arms out as if he were to embrace the air. "Aw! I knew he still had a soft spot for us!"

"Well of course he does," another voice added. Koga and Ayame looked around, and Sesshomaru glanced to his right. Suddenly, from the tops of the trees, a beautiful panther demon jumped to the ground in between the wolves and Sesshomaru. With her, was a half demon with short blue hair and a pair of horns on the sides of his head. The pantheress was blond, with a braid tied behind the back of her head. Within the braid were purple gems that sparkled in the afternoon sun. The rest of her blond hair cascaded down her back like a golden waterfall. Her eyes, in addition, were a soft blue, in contrast to her companion's dark blue eyes. On the panther's forehead was an orange sun, and on the half demon's, a white star.

"By the gods…Sumurai?! Jigoku?!" Koga exclaimed in happy surprise.

"Yuppers," the panther responded. "How have you been?"

"We've been great, Sumurai! I just…I just can't believe it! It's been so long!" Ayame chirped.

"Too long," added the half demon.

"Jigoku!" Ayame hugged the half demon, who smiled and returned the embrace. "Wow! I just…wow! First Sesshomaru, now you two! It's like a reunion!"

Jigoku laughed. "Yeah, kinda."

Sumurai smiles as well. "One that's well deserved, I think. We've haven't all been together since we graduated into adulthood."

Koga nodded. "Yeah. The last time we were all together was that night, the night in which we…" Koga trailed off, regretting the choice of topic. Then Jigoku, Ayame, Sumurai, and Koga looked down, and Sesshomaru glanced away from them. It had been a long time since any of them had thought of "that" night. The night where Sumurai had to do the unthinkable, all in order to secure her position in her clan. It was not long after that that another friend of theirs disappeared, changing their lives indefinitely.

Jigoku glanced over at Koga, and offered a sympathetic smile, one that Koga knew was forced. Even so, the wolf demon replied with a forced smile of his own.

"Anyway…how have things been with your clan, Sumurai?" Ayame encouraged.

"Pretty good. I've left Shima in charge of things for a little while."

"That's funny, I thought nothing could tear you away from your clan," Koga teased.

"Yeah well, I needed a break," Sumurai explained. "Besides, I wanted to find Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?" Ayame asked, looking at the demon in question. "How come?"

"Oh, you know, I just need to _talk_ to him," she replied, glancing at Sesshomaru with a warning grin.

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow but did not respond.

"In any case, I'm just glad to see you two again. Anything interesting on your end, Jigoku?" Koga inquired.

"Not really. Just traveling and meeting new people. Although it did visit my father's…er… _grave_."

"You visited Ryukotsusei? I thought he had nothing to do with your upbringing?"

"He didn't, but I thought I should pay my respects anyway. But when I got there, I found nothing. His remains were not pinned to the cliff side anymore. In fact, he was gone."

"Gone?" Ayame asked, worry lacing the word.

"Yeah. Not a trace left behind. But he was dead, so I don't know what happened."

"Correction; he was sealed, by Lord Inu no Taisho, not dead," Sumurai mechanically explained.

Koga scratched the back of his head. "True enough. Do you think he's alive?"

"I doubt it, seeing as he hasn't made any sort of noise," Sumurai interjected.

"He's dead," Sesshomaru stated.

The other four demons looked at him. "How do you know?" Jigoku asked.

"Inuyasha was able to master the Backlash Wave, therefore I'm assuming he defeated Ryukotsusei in battle."

"Holy…" Ayame whispered.

"Woah. Didn't think the little sprout had it in him," Sumurai admitted, impressed.

"No kidding," Jigoku said.

The breeze picked up, carrying with it the demon aura of a very familiar demon. All four of the former playmates turned in the direction of the aura, with Sumurai narrowing her eyes.

Sesshomaru took off in the direction of the aura, allowing his noise to take him to the owner of the familiar stench.

"Perhaps I'll tell you on the way, huh?" Sumurai called to Sesshomaru, then immediately trailed after. Koga and Ayame looked at each other, then followed suit. Jigoku dashed after them, as Jaken glanced at Rin, knowing full well that he had be left to watch her.

.

The half spider demon wandered through the forest, with no particular destination in mind. He looked up at the now blushing sky, and he smirked to himself. The color reminded him of freshly spilt blood. His thoughts meandered to his plans; what he was going to do with Jewel when he had collected all the shards. _Indeed, it_ has _been a pain, but soon all the shards of the Shikon Jewel with be in my hands at last. Though it was a task I had hoped not to repeat, I must admit that this hunt for the shards has been quite invigorating._ He chuckled to himself. _It reminds me of a time long past. A time in which I was someone else, someone stronger. Someone who inspired fear in the hearts of demons and humans across the country. Yes,_ he _was truly a powerful demon;_ he _never hid behind his minions. When he wanted a shard of the Jewel, he searched for it himself. He did not need his incarnations to fight his battles for him, and soon, neither will I._

Naraku's smirk faded as he continued his stroll. He looked down at the dirt path in front of him, rather than facing forward. _Indeed, soon I will become stronger. But I have to wonder; is it the kind of strength I'm looking for?_

Immediately, he shook his head, ridding himself of the silly notion. Of course that was the strength he was looking of. What else was there?

He reached into his blazer pocket, and pulled out the Shikon Jewel, realizing that he had not changed his clothing. He had been in such a rush before that he had completely forgotten he was still wearing an outfit from Modern Sengoku. He could have laughed at himself. And he did.

 _Truly, what has become of me? Ever since Onigumo's heart has been inflicting me with emotions that are not my own, I have been experiencing other such emotions; weak emotions. Emotions I thought were long dead to me._

Naraku stopped in his tracks, gazing into the Sacred Jewel. It's light purple shine, which previously had been of comfort, was now glaring back at him coldly. He felt no more security in the Shikon Jewel. Before, it held promises of power and the means to defeat his enemies, but now, Naraku saw only a wretched, ugly thing. _The strength that I'm seeking, is not in this Jewel. It's not in the powers of other demons, and it's certainly not within me. I lost that kind of strength long ago. I…_

Then he saw his reflection in the Jewel. He looked pitiful; his eyes were sad, trembling. His face had adopted a visage of despair. Naraku realized that he looked as bad as he felt. His face was finally mirroring what he felt inside, those "weak emotions". He doubted whether or not he could hide it any longer.

"The strength that I'm looking for," he began. "Is the strength of heart."

Naraku pocketed the Jewel again, not really knowing what to do with it. Then he continued walking, hoping that his mind would wander to other things besides his sorrow.

It did not.

He wanted desperately to think about all the power he would soon have. He wanted to think about how good it would feel to finally kill all those who opposed him. He wanted to think about how much better off he would be without Inuyasha and his friends breathing down his neck.

He could not.

He even tried to think about his friends. He tried to think about all the good times he had with them, but this served only to open another wound.

"Naberius… Malphas…Dracula…" he mumbled, voice dripping with melancholy.

Then Naraku stopped again. He stared at the ground, with empty eyes. Though his friends had served as a distraction for him, he never wanted to admit what that distraction was for. Now, however, he was face to face with it, greeting it like an old friend. He could no longer ignore the cries of his heart, not Onigumo's, but _his_. He then placed his face in his hands and groaned. Naraku had always felts these emotions; sadness, loneliness, _guilt_ , but he refused to acknowledge them. Now, these long suppressed emotions threatened to drown him in complete and utter despair.

"But it's too late," he muttered. "I can't change what has happened. I can't fix what is already been broken. No matter what _that girl_ says."

Naraku removed his hands and looked up once more, feeling the turmoil inside building, ready to burst. "I can't change what I am! But why I am so weak? If I am indeed _this_ , then how come I can feel these emotions? Why do I feel remorse for what I have done? _How_ can I?"

He clenched his fists in front of his face. He growled to himself, hating everything he was, no longer understanding anything. He was supposed to be a vile, evil, manipulative bastard who didn't hesitate to use others for his own ends, and more importantly, he was supposed to be _better_ than those weak human emotions. He wasn't supposed to feel them anymore, and for a time, he _didn't_. For 50 years, he felt nothing but the satisfaction of crushing those inferior to him. And, until just recently, all he felt was the drive to gather the shards of the Shikon Jewel, as well as the satisfaction of defeating Inuyasha every chance he got. But now…

 _Now I feel remorse for hurting them…all of them…_ "But why?!"

He heard a twig nap. Naraku whipped around to see a priestess standing just feet away. His eyes widened. Had he truly fallen so low as to not be able to scent her presence?

"Hello, Naraku. It's been awhile."

 _Kikyo!_


	5. Chapter 5

The revived priestess hiked through the lush green forest, feeling the breeze caress her unnaturally cold skin. Her raven locks, which were tied up in their usual manner, were billowing behind her as she walked. Her brown eyes scanned the area around her, watching for demons or any other immediate threats. However, she knew that not many demons, or humans for that matter, served as a danger to her in any way. Kikyo was just as powerful as she had been in life, something she found amusing. Even though her very life had been robbed from her, at least her power remained intact. She may not be completely human anymore, but at least she had the powers of a virtuous priestess.

But was she truly so virtuous anymore?

This was a question she asked herself often. Though she did not have the answer, she decided to act as though she was; she dedicated her new "life" to helping others, to aiding humans as she had when she was alive. After all, it was the only life she knew. What else was there?

She often thought about Inuyasha. She remembered the days they shared together, the talks they had, the demons they fought. Kikyo knew that those days were behind her, but she found herself missing them from time to time. She would also think about Kagome, her reincarnation, who was traveling with him. She had seen the results of their friendship; how Inuyasha's heart had melted and how he developed an ability to trust people. When she knew him, Inuyasha barely let her inside. True, he was able to fall in love with her as she had him, but there was still so much about Inuyasha that she was unaware of. Things that, no doubt, Kagome knew.

Was she jealous? Not really. For Kikyo knew that that ship had sailed with her death. She was a part of Inuyasha's past, and Kagome was his future. Besides, what kind of life could he have with a woman whose body wasn't even flesh and blood? She wouldn't be able to give him children, that was certain.

However, Kikyo _had_ felt envious of Kagome's life. There was a time where she hated the girl's very existence. How could she be alive, when she was not? At first, Kikyo felt that Kagome was a mockery of her own life; a haunting, but living shadow flaunting what _true_ life technically was. However, now Kikyo understood that s _he_ was the haunting shadow. S _he_ was the mockery, and she was the one haunting Kagome. That was why, in end, Kikyo decided to keep her distance from Inuyasha, she was but a mere phantom of the past.

When she wasn't thinking about Inuyasha, her new "life", or her past, her mind wandered to Naraku. A little while ago, Kikyo had visited Naraku's castle, and found it to be in a state of disrepair. It was also exposed, with all the miasma and the barrier gone. This worried her. Still did. Kikyo had always been able to sense his barrier, a _nd him_ , but now she could sense neither.

 _Perhaps he has found a new place to hide, one that eludes even my senses._

Kikyo looked up at the sky, witnessing its blue hues fade into a dark crimson. Facing forward again, she narrowed her eyes in thought. _Based on the damage from his castle, I can only assume that Inuyasha was present, and perhaps someone else as well. They must have inflicted heavy wounds on him in order to cause Naraku to vanish in such a way._

The priestess's eyes soften as she thought about her nemesis. She was more aware than anyone that he had been the cause of her demise, but she could not help the welding concern that was surfacing. Kikyo had learned something about the half demon that surprised her, but something that made everything make sense. She had learned a great secret; one she was sure Naraku did not want getting out. However, she wasn't really sure why. It didn't fit his character to hide a detail as momentous as this one, but all the same, he never admitted it to her, or to anyone, leading all the demons to gossip and speculate. But when she put the pieces together, she realized that he was much more than he led one, that he was a different person under all the darkness and negativity.

Once she had learned the truth, she decided to help him. Kikyo wanted to assist in bringing him back to the light, even if she had to drag him to it. She knew he deserved better, she wanted him to _have_ better.

Suddenly, she stopped. The priestess turned her head to the left, and saw Naraku just a few yards away. He was standing as still as a deer, holding his head in his hands. Kikyo knew right then that his emotions had caught up with him. She watched as he lamented, feeling her heart ache slightly. _His must be very confused._

Then she made her way over to him, stepping on a twig as she did. Naraku's head turned around quickly in her direction. It was in that moment Kikyo realized that he was dressed rather oddly. She blinked, and stopped when she was mere few away.

"Hello Naraku, it's been awhile," she greeted.

Naraku stared at her in shock. Kikyo assumed he was surprised with himself not being able to sense her sooner. Her eyes softened once more as she looked him up and down. _Indeed, what odd attire._

"You are surprised to see me, I take it?"

"What…what are you doing here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and straightening his posture.

Kikyo took a step closer, causing Naraku to narrow his eyes. "I was passing by when I saw you. It was quite the interesting coincidence, as I was thinking about you."

"You were thinking of me?" Naraku asked suspiciously.

"I was," Kikyo replied as a matter-of-factly.

"You were thinking, no doubt, about how to destroy me," Naraku led, adopting his trademark smirk.

Kikyo wasn't buying it. _He's trying to hide his emotions again._ "No. I was thinking about _you_ , not ways in which to kill you."

Confusion spread across Naraku's features. The priestess could have chuckled at the out-of-character display, but she held back.

"Then, what _were_ you thinking?" he asked.

"I was pondering a certain question, one that has been plaguing me for some time, now," Kikyo responded.

"And that would be…?"

She looked him right in the eye. "Why do you hide, Naraku? Why do you keep your true self locked away from everyone?"

The half demon's confusion only grew, and it was visible in his face. "What do you mean?"

Kikyo sighed. "I _know,_ Naraku. I know about you, your past, your feelings, your _secret._ "

Naraku's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. "What?"

"After I had known Inuyasha for a while, he began to tell me about a friend of his, one he only knew for a short six years. This friend he had met through his older brother. That friend's name was Naraku."

"What?" Naraku said in a near whisper, bewilderment dripping from his tone.

"Inuyasha told me that he looked up to this friend. This 'Naraku" was a kind, gentle, patient person, and was a nice relief to be around, considering how his older brother treated him. He was a half demon as well, so he understood Inuyasha in a way that his brother, nor his brother's friends could, not even the one named Jigoku."

"Because Jigoku is a—" Naraku began, then shook his head, as if to rid himself of the thought he was having. "Regardless, priestess, my past with Inuyasha means nothing now, not since the day I trapped you and him in my web of lies and deceit."

"Be that as it may, you and Inuyasha have a bond, a shared past. You can't simply erase it; just like you cannot erase your true self."

Naraku sneered. "My true self? Please, Kikyo, you've seen my true self; my nature. You died at the hands of my 'true self', and yet you claim it to be otherwise?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes in determination. "I do, and you know it as well. Your true self, your true _identity_ , is not what you would have everyone to believe. You put on a good façade, to be sure, but the fact of the matter is you are lying; lying to Inuyasha, lying to Inuyasha's comrades, lying to _me_."

"I lie, priestess, it's how I stay alive. And really, is that so much of a surprise? Have you ever taken me to be a virtuous person?" Naraku asked in a cocky tone.

"So you admit that the evil, venomous persona you've displayed for the last 50 years is a lie?" Kikyo inquired with a grin.

Naraku let out a curt _tch_.

Then Kikyo's expression changed; she looked gentle and kind. "Naraku, I know who you are, and I know you want this to be over."

"What do you—"

"To be frank, I know _what_ you are; I know that you are the Demon Killer."

All color left Naraku's cheeks. His eyes became wide as saucers, and filled with panic. His lips hung open, as they did before, but more out of alarm than confusion. He averted his gaze to the ground, trying to avoid hers. His fists clenched, and his eyebrows furrowed. He reminded Kikyo then of a cornered dog; fearful, but dangerous.

"How…how could you have come to know that?" he questioned, still not returning her gaze.

"I found out on my own. From when I first encountered you, I had no idea what you were. However, not long after I realized that Onigumo's heart was affecting you, I remembered what Inuyasha had told me about you. The name 'Naraku' isn't exactly common, after all."

"Heh, so soon, eh?" he replied with a weak chuckle.

"As a priestess, it was my duty to learn about all the different kinds of demons in order to defend the village properly. In my studies, I had learned of the Demon Killer; how he is a half demon, but far more powerful than the average half demon. I also learned that he is reincarnated every 100 years after his death, and that his mortal enemies are three others like himself, called the Legendary Demons, or Demons of Legend, as they were known in their very first lives."

"So you know that they have been reincarnated six times, now?" Naraku asked in a somewhat tired tone, as if he was finally letting something go.

"Yes, and I know that three of your former friends are those Demons of Legend: Inuyasha's older brother, a pantheress by the name of Sumurai, and a half dragon named Jigoku."

Naraku let another chuckle; a small, exhausted, yet relieved one. "Yes, that is all true. So you found out when you remembered the identities of Inuyasha's brother and other friends?"

"Not quite. When I had remembered that, I suddenly recalled that the Demon Killer and the Legendary Demons have a strong bond with one another; a bond that has been defiled with hatred and blood. I learned during my studies that the first Demon Killer knew the first Legendary Demons, and warred with them, but that prior to that conflict, they were allies. And when I remembered that you knew them in _this_ life, I realized that that was no mere coincidence."

"Ah, yes. As usual, Kikyo, you are as sharp as a tack," Naraku praised with a weak smile.

"Not only that, but you're far more powerful than you should be, being only a half demon. Your demonic aura is much stronger and more intense than a normal half spider demon."

Naraku barked out a smug laugh. "Yes, that is also true. My demonic aura _is_ superior to others."

Kikyo sighed. "I'm not saying this to boost your ego, you know?"

Then Naraku finally looked at her again, and he gave her a small, sad smile. "I know that. But I can't help but respond in such a way. Earlier, you were referring to my true nature, well this is it, priestess. Whoever Inuyasha described to you 50 years ago is gone; that version of me died when I transformed, just like the Demon Killers before me."

"I know that Demon Killers transform. Over time, the Demon Killer Spirit takes hold, and whoever they once were disappears and is replaced by an angry and sadistic killer, one who is bent on destroying the Legendary Demons and anyone else who crosses their path."

Naraku nods. "Yes, that is indeed the case. And I am no exception."

Kikyo's eyes appeared sad. "Perhaps, but you can change that. It's not too late for you, Naraku. You were friends with the Legendary Demons in this life, and you got close to Inuyasha as a child. You can be that person again."

Naraku shook his head, looking frustrated. "How? What's done is done. I've hurt them in ways beyond imagining! And not just Inuyasha, but his new friends as well; the monk, the demon slayer, all of them! Besides, what makes you think that's what I want in the first place?"

"I know that you are in pain; hurting over what you truly want. Part of you doesn't desire the Jewel, but another part of you does. Ask yourself this, Naraku: which part of you wants the power of the Shikon Jewel?"

Naraku glanced at his blazer, in the spot where the Jewel sat nuzzled in his pocket. Kikyo saw it too, shining with a faint light.

"I…I desire the Jewel…to get stronger, but the real strength I'm looking for…comes from the heart," Naraku sounded as if he had to force the last part of his sentence out. However, seconds later, the Sacred Jewel started to glow; the same pure white light from the previous day. It was brighter now, casting the purifying light through Naraku's blazer. Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise, and Naraku looked just as astounded.

"I see," Kikyo began. "When you're honest with yourself, the Shikon Jewel is purified of the hate and malice you put into it. Only someone such as I or Kagome has the power to purify the Jewel, but it seems that you possess enough strength to instill a small pure light in the Jewel."

"When I'm honest with myself…?" Naraku asked more to himself than Kikyo.

Kikyo looked into his red orbs. "Don't you see? You _can_ fight the Demon Killer Spirit! You're doing it right now."

The half demon met her gaze. "But how? How is it I'm able to separate myself from it, this hate, while my past lives could not? They became engulfed by the hatred for the Legendary Demons, hate that was not their own, and lost!"

Kikyo cocked her head. "Not their own? So the hatred was not born with them?"

Naraku turned away from her then. "There is much about the story you don't know."

Kikyo watched Naraku. With his side to her, she could only see half his face, but even from that angle she knew he was lamenting again, only this time silently. _He has had to endure this all on his own. Naraku transformed like all the others, but he was still able to feel human emotions. He must have been so confused, so angry, and so hurt. He must have despised himself for being so weak, but now he can admit that that is not weakness. In truth, he may be the strongest Demon Killer in history._

A small breeze rushed past, taking Naraku and Kikyo's hair with it. The coolness of the air brushed against their faces, chilling them slightly. The leaves of the trees rustled, and some became detached and danced in the wind.

"Why?" Naraku asked, still not facing the priestess.

"Pardon?"

"Why are you trying to help me? I am the reason your life ended. I am the reason your happy ending with Inuyasha was ruined forever. _I_ am the reason you can't be with him now!"

Kikyo's face adopted a warm expression, one that caught Naraku off guard. "I am his past. I can't be with him now because he already has someone else."

"Even still, I—"

"And yes, you are the reason for my demise, and I did hate you for that. However, once I realized the truth behind you, I forgave you."

Naraku looked more astounded than he had ever before. "You…what?"

"I forgave you, Naraku, and I hope that will start you on your journey to forgiving yourself."

The half demon let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He was forgiven? Was that truly possible? And by the person he had killed 50 years ago? But was this truly what he wanted? Was it truly not too late to change? Kikyo seemed to believe this, and was trying to convince him that his "true self" didn't want the Shikon Jewel, but was that even his true self? Was the part of him that wanted to move on and stop hurting Inuyasha and the others indeed his "true self"?

Naraku didn't have an answer for any of these questions, but he did know one thing; he was _tired_. Tired of all the inner turmoil; tired of hunting for the Jewel shards, tired of hurting Inuyasha and his allies. For now, he wanted to walk away from all that and think things over later. He glanced back at the priestess, who was still offering a warm smile; a smile he thought he would never see directed him. It made his heart rate quicken.

"Kikyo…I don't understand how you can forgive me, but if you are in earnest, I don't know how to thank you enough. I know nothing can change what happened, but if there is something that I can do that would help in the slightest, please let me know."

The priestess's smile widened a bit, displaying how proud she was without uttering a word. Naraku returned her smile, feeling his heart beat a little faster. _I must not interpret this in this manner. She has forgiven me, not fallen for me. Even that is impossible._ The half demon looked confused, then annoyed. _No. This is what Onigumo desires, not me._ He _is the one in love with Kikyo, not I. Perhaps, if I won't be searching for the Jewel shard for a while, I should spend my time trying to learn what_ I _truly want; not Onigumo, not the Demon Killer Spirit, but_ me.

Kikyo had witnessed Naraku's sudden changes in mood, and appeared lost. Naraku noticed this, and chuckled. "Forgive me, I was just remembering something else about myself that has caused me great conflict; Onigumo's heart.

"Oh, I see," Kikyo replied genuinely. "I assume you wish to differentiate your true desires from Onigumo's and those of the Demon Killer Spirit?"

"Indeed," he confirmed.

"I think that's a splendid idea. I shall help you in this endeavor," she offered.

"Are you sure? It may be quite difficult, and should Inuyasha find out you are with me—"

"What I do with my time is of no concern to Inuyasha," Kikyo answered strongly. "In any case, I can handle myself, and I want to help you, remember?"

Naraku smiled again, feeling his heart start to pound at the prospect of having Kikyo near him. However, it was a bitter sweet feeling. He knew _he_ did not feel this way, but in the end, it wasn't so bad. It made him feel warm, and perhaps that was a part of his true self shining through? Perhaps the warmth was just a feeling of friendship, and not love? It was then Naraku realized one thing that he knew he wanted: he wanted to get to _know_ Kikyo, for Onigumo truly knew nothing of her and merely desired the idea of her. Despite the time they spent together, Onigumo never actually got to know her as a person, this person who to Naraku, seemed like someone worth knowing and understanding.

Naraku noticed Kikyo staring up at the sky and he followed suit. The crimson sunset had disappeared and was replaced with the darkness of night. With it, the warmth of the day was also gone; the wind had picked up and was far colder than the day's earlier breeze.

"It's gotten quite cold tonight," Naraku observed. "Perhaps we should find shelter for the night."

"I concur," Kikyo responded.

"Was there a village you were staying at?"

"Yes, but I left it a couple weeks ago—it's miles off." Kikyo shivered in response to the dropping temperature.

Naraku looks at her for a brief moment before removing his blazer and placing it on Kikyo's shoulders.

"Thank you," Kikyo responded with a smile. "Your attire is very strange, where did you happen by it?"

As the two start to walk, Naraku said, "Well, that's quite a long story…" 


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome and her friends continued tracking the shard in spite of the darkness of night that enveloped them; Kagome on Inuyasha's back and Miroku, Sango, and Shippo on Kirara's. The wind whipped at their faces, flushing the skin a bright red. Shippo climbed into Miroku's robes to escape from the sudden chill. Miroku chuckled at his young friend before looking over at Kagome. "Isn't this a little unusual, that he would expose himself like this?" The monk wondered.

"Definitely," Kagome answered. "You would think that after the talk I had with him, Naraku would be far more guarded than ever, but there's no doubt about it—it's his jewel shard."

"Maybe what you said to him really got to him," Sango offered.

"Maybe he really does feel guilty," Shippo chimed in.

"Feh, no way," Inuyasha scoffed. "He's probably trying to overcompensate. Kagome got a little too close, so now he's got something to prove."

"What if it's a trap?" Sango suggested. "What if he's trying to lure us out because Kagome got too close?"

"Then we kick the crap out of him!" Inuyasha declared. "Beat him at his own game!"

"Well, either way, we'll find out soon enough," said Miroku.

Inuyasha's group diligently continued to follow the Shikon jewel's trail. As they grew closer, Inuyasha caught the scents of other demons—very familiar demons, in fact, and not ones he particularly liked. He glanced up at the sky, tensing up and his friends followed suit after noticing Inuyasha's sudden change in behavior. Directly above them were the silhouettes of three demons, one of which had a long boa trailing after him.

"Inuyasha, isn't that Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"It looks like him, but I don't recognize the other two," said Sango.

"Yeah, that's him, probably chasing Naraku like we are. We better get to him first," Inuyasha grumbled. _What are all three of them doing together after all this time? Could Naraku have pulled the other two in as well?_

Kagome let out a small gasp and turned around. "I sense two jewel shards coming our way, and fast!"

"Two?" Inuyasha clarified.

"Is it Koga?" Miroku inquires.

Miroku's question was answered when the young wolf demon himself sped past the group, leaves and twigs swirling about him and leaving behind a trail of debris. "Well, that answers that question," Sango remarked.

The group then heard a voice behind them and they all turned their heads. Running a few yards behind them was a young, red-headed wolf demon, slowly but surely catching up. "Koga! Wait up!" She implored. Once she was at Kirara's heels, she addressed them: "Hey guys! Fancy meeting you here, or maybe not I suppose, given that this is Naraku's trail we're following."

"I'm sorry miss, but have we met?" Miroku asked politely.

"Oh, no, but I feel like I know you since Koga talks about you guys so often!" The young wolf demon replied.

"Really?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah: the lecherous monk with the heart of gold—er, tarnished gold anyway—the kind but strong demon slayer, the cute little fox, the pure-hearted young girl with spiritual powers, and the mutt-faced half demon."

"HEY!" Inuyasha shouted, offended.

"Oh come on, Inuyasha, I'm just messing with you. Only Koga actually calls you that."

"What exactly are you doing with the likes of him anyway, Ayame? Wait a minute, weren't you guys engaged or something like that?"

"Yup, and it was just finalized last week," said Ayame, smiling.

"Wait, I thought Koga was in love with Kagome?" Sango questioned, confused.

"And how did you know that, Inuyasha? About their engagement," asked Miroku.

"Oh, it's all quite simple really," Ayame asserted. "Koga and I have been engaged since we were little and the leader of our tribe was close with Inuyasha's father—the late Lord Inu no Taisho. Since we were around the same age, we became friends with Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha met us through him."

"Wait, you knew Koga? Before all this?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

"Really? I don't quite remember," Inuyasha replied in a sulky and spiteful tone.

"Come on, Inuyasha, don't be like that. Or is it because Koga always teased you? I mean, I suppose it was never easy, huh? Having all us older demons messing with you all the time. Although, one of us did stick up for you more often than not, but I suppose that—"

"That's enough, Ayame," Inuyasha interrupted rudely. "It hardly matters anymore."

"So let me get this straight," Miroku began. "You knew this Ayame and Koga when you were younger?"

"What a wild coincidence," Kagome remarked.

"Oh, and to answer your previous question, Kagome," said Ayame. "Koga did have a crush on you, but it's faded now."

"Oh, well, that's good," Kagome sighed with relief.

"Really? I thought you liked the attention from the scrawny wolf boy," Inuyasha muttered.

"What? As if!" Kagome insisted. "Uh, no offense, Ayame."

"Some taken," said Ayame, raising an eyebrow. Kagome chuckled uneasily.

The gang continued dashing through the woods, Ayame now running beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he focused his gaze up ahead. _There's no way Naraku will be able to take us all on. He'll probably try to escape the first chance he gets, well I won't let him! I'm gonna kill him before Koga or Sesshomaru get to him, if it's the last thing I do. Look out, Naraku, I'm comin' for ya!_

Kikyo and Naraku were walking side by side in the shadow-casted forest. The half spider demon strolled with his hands in his trouser pockets, seemingly more relaxed than he was previously. He felt far more relaxed too, as if a huge weight had been lifted and was at last relieved from a massive burden. Finally, he had relinquished the guard on his emotions and secrets and had allowed someone inside. The only other people who knew of his well kept secrets were his comrades from All Time High, and Lord knew where they were. In truth, Naraku felt abandoned by them but he couldn't bring himself to hate them. Perhaps that was the reason why he couldn't; because he had gotten so close to them, in ways that he didn't with Inuyasha and his former friends from his adolescence. He told his World Jumping companions more about himself than he had his Sengoku friends, his now-enemies. However, and maybe he was thinking too optimistically, Naraku was hoping he wouldn't be enemies with them for long. He was already thinking of ways to heal the wounds he had inflicted on Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and the others, knowing full well that it may all be in vain. Despite that, he couldn't help the new waves of thought that were careening into his mind.

Naraku glanced over to Kikyo, who was facing ahead. Her gaze was focused, but not intense. _She must be considering what actions to take now. She has made her decision, and has thus gained more enemies than allies. Soon enough, Inuyasha and his companions will find out what she has done, and I have to wonder how they will react. How will Inuyasha feel knowing the woman he loves has thrown her lot in with the likes of me?_

At that last thought, Naraku could feel a building sadistic satisfaction. He was proud that Kikyo had abandoned Inuyasha for him; to help _him_ instead of helping Inuyasha. Naraku could feel the smirk playing at his lips and a chuckle climbing up his throat.

But then he realized what was happening. _He_ didn't feel this satisfaction; his evil side did, the part of him he wanted to separate himself from. Naraku had decided to fight his Demon Killer nature, to restore his former persona. He wanted to be the person he was when he was younger, the person he was when he was traveling with his World Jumping friends. The half demon took in a deep breath through his nose, and let it out through his mouth, alerting Kikyo.

"Is something wrong, Naraku?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, but not in this moment. There's going to be something wrong for quite some time now, I should think."

"I see."

Naraku watched the priestess as she gazed at him. Her eyes were docile, giving the half demon a rare glimpse of the kinder side of Kikyo; the side that Inuyasha became acquainted with. At this thought, Naraku had to wonder: _were these eyes what lured Inuyasha to Kikyo's heart?_

Naraku's heart started to pound again, with Kikyo's eyes on him. Hiding his growing nervousness, Naraku calmly looked forward and steadily increased his pace, causing Kikyo to follow suit as well. The half demon always prided himself with his ability to hide his more "unsavory" emotions. After all, he had spent the last 50 years hiding the truth from the world, and the last few months concealing his remorse from his nemeses. He was confident he could continue to hide the affect Onigumo's heart had on him. _I'm well aware that Kikyo knows about this, but I don't want her to see the results. I couldn't bear the embarrassment._

The pair continued as the winded picked up again, tossling their hair and chilling their exposed skin. Kikyo wrapped Naraku's blazer around her shoulders tighter, and shivered. The half demon wished he'd brought his trench coat for her. The cold didn't bother him much, as he was used to the icy winds surrounding his castle, as well as just being a demon period.

"I'm not sure why I'm cold," Kikyo began. "Being merely a revived corpse, I didn't think the cold could trouble me anymore."

Naraku regarded her without looking in her direction. "Perhaps you are more human than you think."

"Ha, I don't know about that."

Kikyo then looked up at Naraku's profile. He was handsome, to be sure, and now she could fully appreciate his looks since he had seen the error of his ways. To Kikyo, a person was only ugly if they acted like it, and Naraku had been hideous to her before. However, walking side by side, she got a really good look at his defined features; his strong jaw, high cheek bones, perfect chin, sunken, but not too deep cheeks, and his eyes, those formerly cold eyes that were now warmer and brighter. They reflected his new-found optimism for the future, and the happiness at being given a second chance.

Indeed, Naraku was truly attractive. Kikyo smiled to herself, knowing the person he could be would be just as beautiful.

"Does something about my face amuse you?" Naraku asked, still not looking at Kikyo.

"No, just pleasing."

"Pleasing?" he inquired, turning that apparently pleasing face toward her.

"You are blessed, Naraku. Not many demons have such luck."

When Naraku adopted a bewildered visage, Kikyo laughed warmly. His reaction was adorable.

"I mean you are handsome."

Naraku's confusion faded to surprise, and suddenly he looked as pink as a peach. He cleared his throat, and looked away from the priestess again, hoping she hadn't seen his embarrassment and delight at her comment.

She did.

Suddenly Naraku stopped. His senses were on high alert. He glanced around him; his crimson orbs scanning the blackened forest and sky. When his eyes fell on Kikyo, he witnessed her doing the same thing. The grip on her bow had tightened, and she was holding it up, with her spare hand slowly reaching back for an arrow.

"You can sense that as well?" Naraku inquired.

"Yes. A strong evil aura has started to surround these woods."

"Indeed, but where is it coming from?" _It seems to be emanating from every direction._

"It's far more evil than anything I have ever sensed before," Kikyo said in a near whisper, hints of anxiety lacing her every word.

"It is…but what _is_ it?" _I too have never sensed anything like this. It can't be an average demon. In fact, I doubt it's even a full demon at all._ Then something acquired to Naraku. Something about this aura wasn't quite right. It felt…off. _This aura…it doesn't fit in with this World. It's a foreign entity…is it not from this World? Is it from outside Sengoku?_

Kikyo's observation confirmed Naraku's suspicions; "Something about this evil aura doesn't feel right. It almost as if it's not of this world…"

"Kikyo, remember what I told you earlier, when I explained where I got my clothing?"

"Yes. You said you traveled to Kagome's World and that there are infinite other Worlds that make up the Cosmos. I had heard of the tale of the Realm of Mirrors, but I never believed it to be real."

"Yes well, I believe this aura is from a creature that is not native to Sengoku; our World."

"Are you sure?"

"I have little doubt," he began. "When someone is from another World, their aura or 'sensation' is different from the inhabitants of that World. This is because they don't fit in, but ordinary people can't tell the difference. Only those like you and I can make out who is and isn't of our World."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes, feeling a sense of foreboding deep in her soul…er…dead souls. "If this entity is from another World, then why is it here now? What does it want?"

Naraku turned to his left, furrowing his brow. _Hold on, this aura does feel foreign, but there is something familiar in it. This evil feels similar to the many demons and mortals I have encountered over the years, as if it's an amalgamation of all the wretched individuals of Sengoku._

"Now that I'm keyed in to it, I realize that this aura may not be entirely foreign to this World. I'm beginning to believe that it feels strange to us because we have never sensed it before."

"I'm getting the same feeling," Kikyo started, sounding more concerned than confused. "But what is it doing here? I can't fathom such an evil presence. It's almost like—"

"It's a collection of all the evil in our World?"

Kikyo glanced up at the half spider demon, and Naraku noticed out of the corner of his eye. He didn't have to return her gaze to know they were thinking the same thing. Suddenly, the energy intensified, and the forest started to blacken even more, but not because of the night. It was becoming darker than shadow, and Naraku could barely see Kikyo anymore. Panicked, he reached for her arm and latched on tight.

"Kikyo!"

"I'm alright! But I can't see you anymore!"

"I've got you! Come on, we need to leave! Now!"

He ran, holding Kikyo's forearm in a vice-like grip. The wind had picked up once more, but this wind was not natural; it was far too cold and forceful. Naraku found he had to exert a lot more energy just to keep his pace, as well as to not loose Kikyo in the deepening darkness.

The aura was getting stronger, and surrounded them like a dense fog. Neither one of them could determine where the source was exactly, and this prospect had them both on edge. At this point, Naraku could no longer see where he was going, so he elected to use an old trick of his.

"Kikyo, hold on to me," he ordered.

Kikyo wrapped her arms around his midsection, then felt a sudden push off the ground. She could sense miasma, though it had no effect on her. The darkness rushed past them as Naraku propelled them out of the forest and into the sky, where everything was clearer. The moon and stars shined bright, undeterred by the darkness below.

Both the priestess and the half demon looked down, and realized that the strange and foreign-but-not-so-foreign energy had drowned the entire forest.

"This is unnerving," Kikyo admitted.

"Indeed. We must find the source of this energy. I doubt that _any_ creature in Sengoku could survive if exposed to this for a long period of time."

"I agree. Let us track this entity down," she declared.

Inuyasha and his party were completely surrounded by the enveloping blackness. None of them could tell where they were or where they were going. Previously, they all had sensed an incredibly evil aura, and now that aura threatened to consume them all in its debilitating darkness. Even Sesshomaru and the other Legendary Demons, who were further ahead than Inuyasha and his group, had to slow down and were now trailing alongside them. Every single one of them were on edge, feeling the immense power and evil behind the strange aura and being unable to see two feet ahead of them.

"What's the source of this aura?" Ayame wondered.

"I don't know but I sure don't like it," said Sumurai.

"It's not Naraku, that's for sure," Jigoku asserted.

"Yeah, somehow it smells way worse," Inuyasha growled.

"It's like every nasty thing I've ever smelled, all thrown into a noxious vapor," Jigoku muttered.

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "It's like a collection of evil, similar to that time when Naraku trapped all those demons in the mountain."

"You mean when he was forming a new body?" Sango clarified.

"Mmhm."

"Yeah, but it's _way_ worse than that," Shippo insisted.

"I can't even smell Naraku's stench anymore," Koga added irritably.

Ayame turned to Kagome. "You have the power to sense jewel shards don't you? Can you still sense Naraku's?"

"Yeah, but this evil energy is making it really hard to track it; I can barely sense the jewel at all."

"It's an overwhelming sensation to be sure," said Jigoku.

Sumurai looked at Kagome, then Miroku, then Sango, and offered a friendly wave. "By the way, Jigoku and I are new. What's up everybody?"

"Oh yeah, these are the two I talked to you guys about earlier," Ayame explained. "Sumurai and Jigoku grew up with us. Lord Inu no Taisho knew both of their parents."

"I spent a lot of time at Inu no Taisho's palace and so I got to know him pretty well," Jigoku explained, before smiling at the group. "It's nice to meet you guys."

Sango cocked her head. "Those horns, are you, perchance, an _oni_?"

Still smiling, Jigoku replied, "Nope, half dragon."

"Wow," Miroku murmured, impressed.

"A dragon? Seriously?" Kagome asked, heavily surprised.

"Half," Jigoku emphasized. "My mother was human. You might know my father though—he was Ryukotsusei."

"Wasn't he the dragon that Inuyasha defeated and gained the backlash wave from?" Miroku recalled.

"The very same," Jigoku asserted. "I'm impressed, by the way, Inuyasha."

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed. "Wasn't that hard."

"I'm sure," Jigoku responded while raising an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"The aura is growing stronger," Sesshomaru observed, his deep tenor resonating through the thick mist.

"Does that mean we're getting closer to whatever it is that's making this awful stuff?" Shippo asked nervously.

"Perhaps," Sumurai answered. "So, I would advise everyone stay on guard. We don't know what lies ahead."

"Indeed," Miroku agreed. "And if Naraku is any further up, he must have encountered the source of this aura as well."

"Maybe it'll kill him before we even get there," Shippo wondered aloud.

"No way, he's mine!" Koga and Inuyasha proclaimed in unison before turning their heads toward one another and glaring.

"I'm sorry, what was that, mutt face?" Koga growled.

"I could say the same thing, mangy wolf," Inuyasha snarled.

"You tryna start something?"

"Nah, but I can sure as hell finish it!"

"That's enough, boys," Ayame interrupted. "Let's all stay focused."

"Right," Sango interjected. "We need to hurry."

The further the group travelled through the dense fog, the thicker it became. Soon, all anybody could make out were faint shadows and they could barely hear anything going on around them. The Shikon jewel then rapidly changed position and Kagome could feel it rocket above them, however, she couldn't see anything above her.

"Inuyasha, the jewel's above us!" Kagome alerted, barely able to hear herself.

"What?" Inuyasha shouted. "Did you say the jewel's above us?"

"Yes!"

Inuyasha jumped up onto a tree that he could just barely make out and leaped up into the air, clearing the dense fog. Now with his vision undeterred, he could see a miasma tunnel a good distance away.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha started to chase after Naraku but Kagome asked: "Wait, Inuyasha, what about the others?"

"They'll catch up," said Inuyasha.

"We can't leave them down there when we don't know what this stuff is!"

Kagome's arguing was moot however, when the miasma tunnel suddenly dove back down to the earth and she realized that the forest had come to an end. She could see their companions exit the forest and everyone was gathering in the field that lay before them. Inuyasha jumped off the last tree and landed in the field where everyone else was waiting. Several yards ahead of them was the miasma tunnel and as the vapors cleared, they could make out not just one, but two silhouettes that had their backs to them. The moonlight exposed the two figures, revealing them to be Naraku and Kikyo. Kagome noticed the navy blazer over Kikyo's shoulders and adopted a surprised expression. _Is Naraku being kinder to Kikyo? Did he open up to her? Maybe she's figured out what I figured out._

"Kikyo?!" Inuyasha shouted out, stunned at her seemingly voluntary close proximity to their hated nemesis. Both Kikyo and Naraku turned around, surprise written into their features. Everyone else looked just as surprised as they at seeing the two together.

"What's Kikyo doing here? And with Naraku?" Sango wondered.

"Perhaps she was following the presence as well," Jigoku suggested.

"And they just bumped into each other?"

"No, this ain't no coincidence," Koga judged. "His stench is all over her—she's been travelling with him."

Confusion and rage both manifested on Inuyasha's face as he struggled to comprehend what was happening. "Kikyo… what are you doing here? And with—"

"Now's not the time for interrogations, Inuyasha," Kikyo said, firmly. "We must track down the source of that evil aura.

"You mean… you're working together?!" Inuyasha practically stammered in disbelief.

"Well, wouldn't exactly be the first time," Koga muttered. Everyone turned to face him and Koga raised his hands up. "What? Kagome told me about it! That time when Kikyo took what Kagome had of the jewel and gave it to Naraku."

Kikyo sighed and Kagome laughed nervously. "Yes, well," Kikyo started. "Perhaps we can talk about this later. We have far more pressing matters at the moment—I'm sure you've sensed this aura and realized that it poses a great threat."

"Originally, we were following the sacred jewel that Naraku possesses, but then we stumbled into that fog," Miroku explained. "Do you know what it is?"

Kikyo and Naraku looked at each other. After Kikyo gave a quick nod, Naraku faced his enemies, looking each of them square in the eye. "We're not exactly sure, but whatever it is, it will prove deadly to this World if not stopped."

"And since when did the welfare of this world ever concern you?" Inuyasha spat with venom.

"What do you mean by that, Naraku?" Kagome inquired, hopping off of Inuyasha's back.

Naraku switched his gaze from Inuyasha to Kagome, inciting frustration within the half dog demon. "This evil energy is far stronger than any demon could ever hope to concoct. We've already seen what it can do to a forest." Naraku points to the devastation behind them—the trees were melting, leaves burning and smoking. Dissolved animal carcasses littered the forest floor. "The cold, the darkness, and the gas; no life could possibly survive."

"You're saying the source of the aura created this darkness?" Miroku asked. "Not that the darkness _is_ the aura?"

"That's right," Naraku confirmed, turning his head to the left. "The source of the aura is over yonder. The darkness dampened my senses and it wasn't until we left it that we were able to discern its location."

"And you don't think it's a demon?" Sumurai questioned.

"No, I don't believe it is a demon of Sengoku at all. I'm sure you can all sense it clearly now. It feels foreign, yet familiar at the same time."

"Judging by your reaction, I take it you are not the cause of this," Miroku figured.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the monk. "No, not even I could create something this despicable."

"I can sense it getting stronger by the minute," Jigoku added.

"Then what are we all standing around here for? We should go after it!" Koga implored.

"I concur," Kikyo agreed. "We must make haste if we are to destroy it."

"Hold on!" Inuyasha interrupted. "You expect us to work with you?!"

"Call it a momentary cease-fire," Naraku explained.

"Like hell! What's gonna stop you from absorbing that thing so you'll become stronger? There's no way that I'm—"

"Inuyasha, that's enough," Kagome chastised. "Like it or not, we may need his help. This thing feels way beyond us."

"No offense, Kagome, but we've got Sesshomaru, we don't need him," Koga explained.

"We don't have time for this!" said Kikyo, losing patience. "Naraku and I are going to destroy this entity, are you coming with us or not?"

Without hesitation, Sumurai and Jigoku joined the priestess' side, earning a surprised gaze from Naraku. Sesshomaru stared intently at Sumurai and when she noticed, she regarded him, "This is what I wanted to talk to you about, Sessh, the reason I came to find you in the first place. Remember the pact the three of us had 50 years ago?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a moment only to quickly return to normal. He let out a brief exhale through his nose and started to cut the distance between him and the pantheress. Inuyasha's companions were surprised—they remembered how much he hated Naraku and they couldn't believe he would set aside his own pride so easily. Then Ayame jogged over to Kikyo's growing party.

"Ayame?!" Koga called in bewilderment.

"It'll only be for a little while, right?" The young wolf answered back.

Koga growled under his breath and turned away from his fiancée. "Even so, I don't think—"

"Come on, if Sesshomaru can ignore his wounded pride, then so can you!"

"This ain't about pride!" Koga fired back.

"Koga—" Miroku started. "I know this might be a difficult thing to ask, but at this moment, we don't have another choice."

"Koga, we understand why you hate Naraku so much; we were there," Kagome reassured. "But right now, there's a lot at stake—the whole World's in danger, and if teaming up with Naraku for a while can help, then we have to do what's necessary for the survival of this World."

Shaken by Kagome's words, Koga glanced at the dirt. Indeed, his grudge against Naraku was different from Sesshomaru's. He had lost his comrades to one of Naraku's incarnations carrying out an insidious plot. Now, he was expected to just put all that aside? Like it meant nothing?

"Don't forget, we've all been wronged by Naraku," Sango reminded Koga. "But Kagome's right, if we want this world to survive so that those we love can continue to live in it, then we must join forces."

Koga clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms and causing them to bleed. Every cell in his body was telling him no, every fiber of his being was urging him to ignore their words, but they each had a point. _For Ginta, Hikaku, Ayame, and the rest of them… in order to not lose any more good people and to keep this world alive, then, I guess…_

"Fine," said Koga, curtly. "But this don't change a thing, got that?!"

Naraku offered only a nod in response, which inspired confusion within the group.

 _The hell? No egotistical smirk? No irritating retort?_ Inuyasha thought. _What the hell's going on with him? He's been acting strangely ever since we came upon him. He's not acting himself… wait, could this mean… those things Kagome said earlier, maybe… she wasn't being deceived? But that can't be! Naraku's… not_ that _kind of person anymore—_

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by a slight tremor that shook the ground beneath everyone's feet. Then the ground began to rumble, intensifying the tremor until it was violently quaking. Following very swiftly was a large eruption a few miles off. Everyone turned in the direction of the immense noise and witnessed a tall geyser of black shooting upward just above the tops of the trees.

"What the hell is that?!" Koga exclaimed.

"The source of the evil aura," Sesshomaru replied.

"We should get moving," Miroku proclaimed.

"Right," Sango agreed.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, ready to lend his back to her, but then his eyes catch Naraku's. Without turning to fully face him, Inuyasha said, "You best remember what the scrawny wolf said; this doesn't change a thing."

Naraku nodded in response. "Naturally," he said, but without his usual conviction, which led Inuyasha to further question what was really going on with Naraku.

Before Inuyasha could protest, Naraku picked Kikyo up bridal-style and took off in the direction of the geyser.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called.

"Inuyasha, we don't have time," Kagome asserted. "Let's go!"

"Alright, alright, geez," Inuyasha acquiesced, bending down to allow Kagome to climb onto his back.

The entire group rushed towards the geyser and with each step, the temperature rose in contrast to the coldness of the aura. The stench worsened, clogging their olfactory senses and making it nigh impossible to smell anything else. The canines and pantheress—even Sesshomaru—had to cover their noses, for they had never smelled anything this wretched before. The humans—Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Kikyo—each looked green in the face, and Kagome in particular was attempting to suppress her gag reflex. Both Jigoku and Naraku looked quite disgruntled, with Jigoku shaking his head a few times in an effort to rid his nose of the terrible smell. Naraku's eyes wandered to each member of the party; observing their discomfort would normally inspire great satisfaction within him (and to say he felt none would have been a lie), however, he found that a growing concern for their wellbeing was slowly overriding that satisfaction.

 _A part of me still believes this concern is weakness_ , Naraku thought. _But_ I _don't think it is. This concern comes from my heart, and if I am to make my heart stronger, in the true sense of the word, then I need to start listening to these emotions. Even if they lead me to my death._

The group finally reached the source, only to be confronted with a massive pit nearly full to overflowing with the same black substance that comprised the geyser. This pit itself had to be at least 50 feet in diameter, and its depth was uncertain. The substance bubbled, sloshed, and spat, expelling tiny droplets onto the grass surrounding the pit. Wherever the drops hit, the greenery melted and was reduced to nothing less than sludge; even the soil blackened, trading its rich brown hues for imposing darkness.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Inuyasha muttered.

"It's some type of liquid," Sumurai answered, raising an eyebrow. "But not one I've ever seen."

"I don't sense any other demons around. Could someone have created this?" Ayame wondered.

"I don't know how you _could_ sense any other demons," said Koga. "This stuff is completely overwhelming even _my_ senses."

"I can only imagine," Kikyo began. "this substance is evil incarnate. Contained within are all this World's evils—hate, malice, death, greed, lust, and envy. It's a collection of evil; everything vile and wrong that exists in this World is all contained in these substance."

Figures started crawling out of the pit, leaking the substance wherever they emerged—black as the deepest night and non-humanoid, they each possessed eight limbs; two arms and six legs, although the legs looked far closer to arms—large, chubby fingers clawing at the ground in a manner resembling a toddler. The sounds emanating from the creatures were just as grotesque as their appearances—shrieking, gargling, and moaning all mashed together in one disgusting cacophony of sound. The centers of their bodies seemed to sink in slightly, creating a small hole or chasm from which they uttered their vile tones.

Everyone's faces mirrored exactly what they were thinking in their minds: disgust and horror. Naraku in particular looked quite shaken—his eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. "This… this can't be…" Naraku thought out loud, causing the group to turn their attention onto him.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked, with concern in her tone. "Do you recognize this substance?"

"I knew it! He _does_ have something to do with this!" Inuyasha proclaimed.

"Inuyasha, hold on!" Kagome pressed, grabbing her friend's arm.

"Do you know what this stuff is?" Sumurai asked.

"Ruin…" Naraku responded, a heavy sense of gravity behind the word.

"Ruin?" Jigoku repeated.

"Do you know where it came from?" Miroku questioned.

"That's just it… it doesn't come from anywhere," Naraku replied, disbelief lacing his tone.

"What you mean?" Koga prodded.

"It's not supposed to exist."


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean it isn't supposed to exist?" Kagome asked.

Naraku stared at the bubbling pit in utter astonishment. His mouth opened to say something but he swiftly shut it, not knowing what to say. He gaped like a fish for a few moments before finally gathering the words he was looking for. "It's just… not possible," he murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well we found the source of the evil aura alright," Koga deflected.

"Do either of you sense any jewel shards in this pit?" Miroku asked Kagome and Kikyo.

Kikyo shook her head in response and Kagome replied with, "No, just the one that Naraku has."

"Hey, uh, those things are crawling out of there pretty quickly," Jigoku warned, manifesting his weapon—a massive, coral blue trident.

Sango tightened her hold on Hiraikotsu. "Perhaps we should hurry and dispense with these creatures."

"But we don't know what they are or what they're capable of," Ayame pointed out.

"Who cares?!" Inuyasha retorted. "Let's just get rid of these nasty things!" He whipped out Tetsuaiga and charged full speed ahead toward the pit's edge, crying out in his usual manner. "RAH!"

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Naraku called out in alarm.

Everyone except Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome turned to look at Naraku in bewilderment. Inuyasha continued his frontal assault, and once he reached a group of three of the abhorrent masses, he sliced them cleanly in half.

"He did it!" Shippo cheered. "They don't look so tough, what's the big deal?"

"There is no big deal!" Inuyasha responded, swiftly cutting down group after group that slithered out of the pit. "This'll be done in no time!"

"Inuyasha, you fool, you do not understand these creatures at all!" Naraku scolded. "Why do you think they have such a strong evil presence? If you could simply cut them down, they wouldn't have such an aura. Now get back over here!"

"Yeah, right!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Like I'd be caught dead listening to you, for one, and two, I don't think _you_ understand the power of my—"

Inuyasha's rant was cut off when he noticed the creatures were regenerating—strands of black were leaking out of the halved bodies and rejoining, pulling the creatures back together.

"What the—?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Every single time he cut one of these masses down, they simply glued back together.

"I told you!" Naraku yelled. "You don't understand these creatures like I do!"

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha scoffed. "And what exactly do you know that I don't?"

"You have to completely annihilate their bodies, leave not a trace behind!" Naraku explained.

Kikyo pulled out an arrow and mounted it upon the bowstring, pulling it back while aiming at the Ruin. She fired and the arrow whizzed through the air, striking one of the Ruins in front of Inuyasha. The sacred energy contained within the arrow completely fried the Ruin and it dissipated into a puddle of sludge.

"Quickly, fire another shot!" Naraku implored.

Kikyo did as she was told and shot the puddle with another arrow, this time obliterating any trace of the black substance. Just then, an entire horde clambered out of the pit, about twenty or thirty strong, and they all charged Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, your Windscar! Use the Windscar!" Kagome entreated.

"Right!" Inuyasha agreed. He raised his sword up and brought it back down, screaming, "Windscar!" The Windscar came roaring out from the blade and made contact with the horde, tearing them to pieces and eliminating the remains. Soon to follow was another horde, this time twice as large, and Inuyasha's friends raced over to help.

Kagome and Kikyo set themselves up a few feet away from the oncoming horde and started firing arrows. Miroku used his cane to stun the Ruin and sutras to degrade their bodies, and then Sango ripped other ones apart with her Hiraikotsu. Koga disintegrated even more with the Goraishi-a mighty claw-like weapon that he inherited from his grandfather, and Ayame summoned sharpened leaves that split more of the Ruin in half.

"Hopefully this should take care of them!" the female wolf exclaimed.

"Heh, with us dealing with these things, it'll be over before you know it!" Koga said in a cocky tone.

Sumurai and Jigoku obliterated many more with their giant pole arm and trident respectively, and Sesshomaru blasted the rest of them away with his Tokijiin. Every now and then, the dog demon would glance over at the other demons, assessing their performances as well trained and powerful fighters. Despite their shared past, Sesshomaru had been keeping them all at a distance, as he did with many people, but he did respect them as his peers. As such, he expected nothing less but the best from them.

Jigoku, having noticed the dog demon's resting gaze, flashed a wide smile. "What's up? You're not worried about us, are you, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru did not dignify Jigoku's question with a response, and he merely looked away, turning his back to the half dragon spawn.

"Ah how cute, he totally is," Sumurai teased.

Then a group of six creatures rushed the pantheress, who then proceeded to cut them all down with a single swing of her mighty weapon. As she did this, a phantom panther swiped its paw in sync with Sumurai's swing, doubling the damage. Kagome noticed this, and was understandably in awe.

"Wow! I didn't realize how strong she was."

Kikyo glanced in her reincarnation's direction before facing forward again to fire another sacred arrow. "It's only natural, considering what she is."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Of course, the revived priestess had not simply referred to the panther demon's full demonic nature, but it was clear to her that Kagome hadn't really understood what she meant. Suddenly, another Ruin creature charged Kikyo, but since she had her bow and arrow in hand, she dispatched the menace in a timely manner.

Naraku stayed back and watched with eyes wide in utter shock, practically unable to move. None of this made any sense to him. How could these things exist in his world, or in any earthly plane?

 _Ruin is a fiction; the mad creation of a sad lunatic with a soul crushing plight. They only existed inside his head, in his safe haven. And yet, here they are…but how?!_

The half spider demon continued to observe the skirmish before him, feeling, once again, conflicting emotions. He was the only one who knew just how dangerous Ruin was, so it only made sense to help everyone. In addition, there was a part of him that was actually _worried_ about them all. The side of himself that he decided he would start listening to was telling him, nay, _demanding_ that he charge into the fray and assist his enemies. However, an even stronger voice was telling him to leave them be. The Demon Killer Spirit was urging him not to get involved, lest he get killed himself; it also didn't hurt matters that their deaths at the hands of these creatures was a possibility. If he simply left now, then all his problems would be solved. He wouldn't have to deal with Inuyasha, Kikyo, and the others anymore.

Despite this, Naraku stayed put, neither leaving or fighting.

 _I told myself I wasn't going to listen to the demonic side anymore, but if I don't I may perish. But does that really matter? If_ I _was the one to die, then Inuyasha and the others would be relieved of me. They would be vindicated. They wouldn't have to suffer anymore…_

Just then, a thundering roar emanated from deep within the pit. Everyone stopped their assaults, as many of the immediate Ruins had already been dispatched. They all turned in the direction of the pit; a sense of foreboding wafting through the air.

"What's that?" Ayame asked, looking anxiously at her fiancé.

Koga did not need to provide an answer, for his face told the young she-wolf that he was just as concerned as she. Jigoku glanced at Sumurai and Sesshomaru, both of whom were wearing tense expressions. Then the half dragon looked to Inuyasha and his party.

"We best be on our guard. Be careful," he advised.

Inuyasha, who was normally ready for a fight, nodded slowly and spoke quietly. "Yeah."

It was obvious to Kagome then that even Inuyasha was worried about what they were about to face.

The roar erupted again, and as everyone watched, an imposing and vile-smelling creature rose from the pit; it's body was much larger than those of the other Ruins, and it had two limbs on its right side, and one its left, with three arm-looking appendages as legs. It was more spherical than the other Ruins, which seemed oval-shaped by comparison. Jetting from the monstrosity's back was a Gregorian knot of steel rods, which spat of gut-wrenching substance.

Using one of its arms from its right side, the Ruin grabbed hold of the pit's edge and pulled itself out, shrieking as it moved.

"What in all the seven hells…?!" Inuyasha asked to no one in particular.

"Uh oh," Sumurai muttered.

"Something tells me this one is going to be harder to deal with," Ayame commented.

"But we have no choice. We have to stop this thing!" Sango proclaimed.

"I concur," Miroku began, determined. "We can defeat it if we all work together."

"Let's do this!" Shippo encouraged, poking his head out from Miroku's robes.

But before any of them could make a move, the Ruin sank in on itself and started to pulsate. The steel rods began to whistle and released what appeared to be steam. Suddenly, the creature cried out, like it was in immense agony as numerous scorching projectiles were launched from the now bloated rods.

"Watch out!" Koga shouted.

From above, the group would have appeared like scattering cockroaches; they all sprinted in different directions, with the exception of Sesshomaru, who had teleported across the open field. He dodged the raining projectiles with ease and grace, and as one landed next to him, he found that they were mounds made of the same substance as the creature's body. Sesshomaru, then, swung his Tokijin and destroyed the heated material.

"What the heck are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned from his position in the middle of the field.

"You must destroy the projectiles as well," the dog demon replied curtly.

Naraku, who was still observing from afar, furrowed his brow.

 _Yes, he_ did _mention something like that…_

"Do as he suggests!" Naraku yelled.

"And why should I?" the half demon inquired harshly.

"Just listen if you wish to get out of this alive!" Naraku fired back.

"Ya know, I'm starting to get real sick of your authoritative attitude! I should just cut you down right now, and save us from your irritating babbling!" As Inuyasha spoke, a good sized projectile headed straight for him, moving in so fast it would be impossible for him to dodge it.

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Naraku cried.

No sooner had he said this did the half demon lunge across the field and tackle his enemy to the ground, effectively knocking him out of the way. However, in the act, Naraku's shoulder was grazed. His skin felt like it was melting away and he grunted in pain, scrunching his face. He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, feeling the heat rise from his shoulder.

 _Why did I just do that? I risked my own life for Inuyasha;_ Inuyasha _! One of my sworn enemies. One of the people who I hurt, betrayed, and wants me dead. Is this a manifestation of what Kikyo saw in me earlier, what Kagome saw? Have I already changed so much that I would risk death in order to aid someone who wishes me ill?_

"Naraku!" Kikyo exclaimed, concern evident in her tone.

"Naraku! Are you Okay?" Kagome inquired with just as much concern.

The half spider demon held his shoulder; his fingers feeling the full extent of the damage. His skin was hot, and practically dissolved. He peeked, quickly wishing he hadn't, as he saw what remained of his shoulder was a big black scorch mark coupled with shriveled red skin painted with droplets of Ruin.

"I shall survive," he called out.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Inuyasha demanded.

Naraku, in slight surprise, rose from Inuyasha's body. "I'm sorry about that."

The half demon paused, staring at Naraku in complete astonishment. "Wait…you're what?" he asked, in genuine confusion.

Then a group of Ruin collected around the two half demons, surrounding them on all sides. In the struggle against the much larger creature, they had forgotten about the previous ones.

Naraku realized that there was no turning back; he was now engulfed in this fight, and he was determined to make it out alive-to find out just _how_ Ruin was here, in his World.

He also didn't want anyone in the group to face the kind of pain he just did.

Naraku quickly assumed a battle stance, with six spider legs branching out from his back. "We must hurry and dispose of these pests, if we wish to end this."

"Whadda ya mean?" Inuyasha asked, still with hints of his earlier confusion in his tone.

"The others will be unable to destroy the Minacious Ruin if they are too busy focusing on the Lesser Ruin. As the Lesser Ruins are gathering here, it only makes sense that we should eliminate them."

Inuyasha presented the Tetsusaiga in front the black monstrosities, wearing a frown that displayed his stubborn nature; despite the growing bewilderment inside, Inuyasha chose to ignore the thoughts he was having at the moment. After all, there was no way that Naraku was acting sincerely.

 _That Naraku is gone forever. He just_ can't _be acting this way, like he's concerned…because he doesn't feel concern for others anymore. Period. But then…why did he save me just then?_

Without any more time to think on the matter, Inuyasha began attacking the Ruin threatening him. There he fought, side by side with Naraku, the one who ended his happy ending with Kikyo, the one who permanently ripped apart Sango's family, the one cursed Miroku with the Wind Tunnel, and the one who killed Koga's comrades. None of it made any sense to him, but he knew one thing; if he stopped now, the Ruin would threaten the entire region, and as much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, they all needed Naraku's help to prevent that from happening.

"You seem to know a lot about them," Inuyasha commented in between swings. "You're gonna have some serious explaining to do when this is all over!"

"I know," Naraku replied, almost solemnly. "But I was hoping I would never to tell that story."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Everything will become clear, I promise you, but for now we have a more pressing matter."

"Yeah yeah; Big Bulooga over there?"

Naraku nodded, and together the two cleared the field of Lesser Ruin, thereby allowing the group focus on the Minacious Ruin that continued its aerial assaults. 

After a very long 15 minutes, the Minacious Ruin had been dispatched, with Sesshomaru dealing the finishing blow. Then everyone congregated back around Kagome and Kikyo.

"More will just keep coming," Sango claimed, watching the bubbling pit with nervous eyes.

"Then we'll just keep killing 'em!" Koga exclaimed, punching a fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Even if it's another one of those big things?" Ayame asked. "It was much harder to kill then the others."

"The Minacious Ruins are quite troublesome, but you were able to best it, so I have no doubt that you can replicate your victory should the need arise," Naraku stated.

Everyone, minus Kikyo, looked at Naraku as if he had said something in a foreign language. Kagome, on the other hand, was just surprised.

"Wow…that's kinda cool to hear, coming from you," she said.

"Wait so…that w _as_ a compliment?" Koga inquired.

"Take it however you wish," the half spider demon said bluntly. "The Ruin will most likely continue their onslaught if we stand by idly. Now we must destroy what's left."

"There's no telling how deep that pit is," Miroku pointed out. "We could be fighting for a very long time."

"Hmph, not a problem for me," Inuyasha boasted.

Sure enough, another horde started filing out of the pit and everybody, including Naraku, took up their weapons and prepared to have another go. Before anyone could swing, however, a thick wall of vines suddenly burst up from below the pit, eliminating the Ruin climbing out of it and dispersing the black substance all over the forest. Inuyasha and the others covered their faces as they were covered in the stuff and they quickly realized that the substance was caustic. It burned through their clothes and stung their skin.

The thing that Naraku was trying to avoid occurred right in front of him, not sparing him, either.

 _Wonderful. Now I shall have to replace this entire suit…and my blazer._

The blazer that he had lent to Kikyo was now completely ruined.

"Oh, dear! My apologies, everyone, I didn't mean to make such a big mess." Inuyasha, his friends, and Naraku looked up to see one of Naraku's servants flying in on an origami crane—Byakuya.

"Your help is much appreciated, Byakuya," Naraku assured with hints of sarcasm. "Although, you could have used a bit more discretion in your actions."

Byakuya smiled. "Does that stuff hurt as much as it looks like it does?"

"Very," Miroku affirmed, having attempted to wipe his hands on his robe only to find that anything coming into contact with the substance—mainly his clothes and hands—was getting burned through. Shippo leaped out of Miroku's garments, wailing about how hot the left over Ruin was.

Kikyo started going around to everyone in the group and using her spiritual powers to heal their burns. Unfortunately, even her healing abilities weren't having as much of an effect. "It seems that I am unable to fully disperse this substance, this Ruin," she muttered. "Is anyone grievously hurt?" No one came forward, so Kikyo continued attempting to eliminate any of the residual matter, rotating between each person so she could provide adequate care to those who were affected. Those who were in loose clothing or heavy armor like Miroku and Sumurai respectively, didn't contract too many wounds from the stains that burned through the material, and they mostly had burns on their hands; others who wore more tight-fitting clothing and/or light armor like Kagome and Koga respectively, sustained more wounds.

"This really hurts," Kagome complained, almost in tears. "It's like acid."

"Of course it does," Naraku muttered. "He always made sure to emphasize the damage it caused…"

"What are ya goin' on about?" Inuyasha growled, nursing his heavily burned hands.

Naraku turned to look at Inuyasha. "I promised I'd tell you everything I know, so it's clear that I have no choice."

"Let's go talk elsewhere," Kikyo suggested, looking up at the damaged trees that were threatening to collapse and unload even more Ruin upon everyone.

"Good idea," Sumurai concurred, "and I've got to talk to Sesshomaru."

"How about Kaede's village?" Kagome supplied.

"Fine," Naraku conceded. "Let's go and get this over with."

An hour and one pit stop to gather Ah-un, Jaken, and Rin later, the group made its way to Kaede's village and they all piled into Kaede's hut, much to the old woman's astonishment.

"I'll leave ye alone to chat," she resigned, nodding to Kikyo on her way out.

Naraku and the others squeezed in together around the fire pit, the spider demon crossing his arms and staring morosely into the flames. For a while, nobody spoke.

Finally, Naraku looked up from the fire and made eye contact with everyone in the hut as he spoke. "That dark matter, that Ruin, wasn't supposed to exist. It was supposed to be a figment of a deranged mind's sick imagination. This deranged mind was my friend from another World—Malphas Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji. He underwent a tragedy as a young child and it warped him. Even further, he suffered abuses at the hands of those who were entrusted to help him recover and he was never the same again, according to his brother—one of my other friends—Naberius Michaelis. Malphas' imagination was like your average child's typical playground, but it turned dark and twisted after the night of the tragedy and that Ruin, those Ruin creatures, manifested; whether as a cause, reflection, or effect, I cannot say (and neither could he). They and their effects were exactly as Malphas had described."

"What do you mean from another world?" Miroku prodded. "Does he come from Kagome's time?"

"No, Kuroshitsuji is another World entirely. We live in a Multiverse—basically the idea that an infinite number of universes all coexist yet are normally separated through otherworldly means. Malphas and Naberius are both demons from that world."

"Infinite Worlds?" Ayame murmured in shock. Naraku nodded.

"How do you know this?" Koga inquired, skeptically.

"Enter through the Sacred Tree and see for yourself," Naraku explained. "The Sacred Tree acts as a doorway to the Realm of Mirrors, which is how you can move from World to World. Each World is represented by a mirror and all you have to do is step through the mirror to enter the World it depicts. There are an infinite number of mirrors depicting an infinite amount of Worlds."

"And you met your friends in one of those Worlds?" Jigoku asked.

"Yes," Naraku confirmed. "We travelled to many Worlds together, including Kagome's. We had another friend who travelled with us as well—Count Dracula from Pottermore."

"Who's that?" Shippo questioned.

"Count Dracula is a very powerful vampire, also known as the Vampire King. He is much stronger than myself and Naberius and Malphas. But he doesn't just hold dominion over his own kind; he also has the power to bend _any_ demon to his will. Despite this however, he is also very charming and he loves humans. In fact, he is quite the womanizer and man-eater."

"Womanizer, huh?" Kagome asked, smirking.

"That's right," Naraku confirmed, smirking back.

"What do you mean by 'man-eater'" Kikyo questioned.

 _Why did_ she _have to be the one to ask this?_ "I mean he goes after men too—in the same way he goes after women, though he actually prefers women to men."

"He's a man himself but he likes men in the way men like women?" Inuyasha asked, slightly disgusted.

"Yes… and so do I, Malphas, and Naberius—although Malphas prefers men to women.

Inuyasha and Koga looked very uncomfortable, yet mildly curious. "Wait… _you_ like men too?!" Koga exclaimed.

"Yes," Naraku deadpanned.

"But… how?" Inuyasha inquired, bewildered.

"Does that really matter?"

"… I guess not…but still, ya know… it's a little weird… and your friends liked men too?"

"Yes."

Koga and Inuyasha didn't know what else to say, so they stayed silent.

"Anyway," Naraku continued. "Dracula is very fond of humans, and of us; and we are fond of him. We World-Jumped many times together and got into all sorts of shenanigans."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun," Kikyo observed, smiling.

Naraku smiled back. "Oh yes, loads of fun. We went through wars together and cultural festivals, but the most fun we ever had was when we became a band in Kagome's World called All Time High."

"A band?" Miroku questioned.

"Music group," Naraku clarified. "We sang while our music producer put together the lyrics and the actual music."

"Interesting," Sango murmured, intrigued.

"I haven't seen them in while, however," Naraku sighed. "We left Kagome's World-or, Modern Sengoku-because my friends had things they needed to do in their Home Worlds and I haven't seen them since. This was a year ago."

"Can't you contact them?" Kikyo asked.

"No, they were supposed to come here, to Sengoku, once they were finished doing whatever it was they had to do."

"Can _you_ find them instead?" Kagome asked.

"I suppose I could… I know where their Worlds are. I just wonder if maybe they never came back because they had no interest in seeing me again."

"Showing vulnerability now, are you?" Sumurai wondered, smirking. "I thought you were above such things."

Naraku waved his hand in dismissal of the pantheress' statement.

"Why don't we go find them?" Kagome offered.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Naraku asked, suspiciously.

"I mean _we_ ; all of us," Kagome clarified, gesturing all around her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Inuyasha interrupted. "I don't give a crap about whether his _friends_ want to see him again or not, are you forgetting the things he's done?! The people he's made to suffer?"

"Speaking of which, actually." Naraku interjected, getting up and walking over to Miroku on the other side of the fire. Much to the monk's surprise, Naraku took the hand that was cursed with the Wind Tunnel and covered it with his own. Naraku closed his eyes and everyone watched, waiting to see what he would do. After a few moments, Naraku let go of Miroku's hand. "Take the prayer beads off."

Miroku hesitantly did what he was told and unwrapped the rosary from his left hand. To his utter amazement, he observed that his hand was no longer cursed with the Wind Tunnel. The hole had disappeared. "Wh-what?" He stammered. "You—I—you… you lifted the curse?!"

"I know I can't bring your grandfather and father back," Naraku started, sympathetically. "But I figured I could do at least this much."

Miroku looked at Naraku in shock. "Th-thank you…"

Kikyo and Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Naraku," said Kagome, earnestly.

"Why are you thanking him?!" Inuyasha roared. "So what, he took the Wind Tunnel away—that won't change the fact that he killed and tortured people!"

"I'm not expecting you to forgive me," Naraku interrupted. "I simply wish to make things as right again as I can make them. It is the least I can do—"

"Sister?" A voice called out. Sango, instantly recognizing that voice looked toward the door and saw her brother, Kohaku standing there.

"Kohaku!" She cried out, getting up and running over to him. She threw her arms around him in a bear hug. "You remember me?"

"Of course I do… as well as everything I did…" Kohaku murmured.

"Don't blame yourself, Kohaku," Sango implored. "Naraku—he was the one who—" She looked over at Naraku, and her face was a battleground of emotions; first anger, then sadness, and lastly, resignation. "Thank you, Naraku. I'll never forgive you for what you've done to me and Kohaku, but I can at least be grateful that you gave him back to me."

Naraku nodded. "I understand."

Inuyasha looked like he was choking on the words he was trying to let loose from his throat, and his eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets.

"There's one more thing I can do," Naraku explained. He held out his palm and a heart materialized into it, then it swiftly disappeared.

"What was that?" Jigoku asked Naraku.

"Kagura's heart. I'm giving it back to her so she'll be free of me at last."

"Kanna, as well?" Miroku asked.

"Yes."

"You're doing a great thing, Naraku," Kagome insisted. "Seriously, thank you—from all of us."

"Not from me!" Inuyasha combated. "I sure as hell ain't thanking him for anything!"

"Inuyasha, he's trying to change; trying to go back to the way he used to be when you guys were friends," Kikyo explained. "Don't you want your friend back?"

"I want him _dead_!" Inuyasha screamed. "I want him dead for what he's done to you and me!"

"Inuyasha, I don't hold a grudge and neither should you," she replied, sternly. "My death has actually been a blessing of sorts—I'm not asking that you understand what I mean by this, just that you accept it, along with my wish that no harm should come to Naraku."

Inuyasha looked at the priestess in utter shock. "But he—I wasn't—he—I never—" Inuyasha seemed to collapse in on himself and he turned his gaze onto the fire, growling to himself.

"You used to be friends with Naraku?" Miroku asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Ayame confirmed. "For a few years. We met when we were 14, I think. He disappeared on us when we were around 20 years old, so I guess that was when he was World-Jumping with his other friends."

"I was World-Jumping myself for a while before I met Malphas, Naberius, and Dracula, but yes, that was when I left to do just that," Naraku explained.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "You never mentioned that."

The half demon didn't meet the school girl's eyes.

"I suppose I understand why," Sango sympathized. "He was probably ashamed, but also in shock.

"Makes sense to me," Shippo commented.

"Yes. I too understand," Naraku chimed in.

"Would you quit that?! Acting all nice!" Inuyasha shouted, looking the half spider demon in the eye, who merely blinked in response.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured.

"I just can't deal with this…you acting like this, after all this time, after what you've done…acting like the person I-"

"Looked up to?" Kikyo interjected.

The half demon faced the priestess with wide eyes. However, after a moment, he resigned himself, adopting a sad visage. "Yeah."

Naraku's brow furrowed and his red orbs reflected sorrow. He never realized (or cared) how much he'd truly hurt Inuyasha. He did more than end a love between two lonely hearts; he destroyed a strong friendship forged from trust and admiration. When Kikyo had informed him of the way Inuyasha talked about him 50 years ago, Naraku still didn't realize the full weight of what he had done.

 _I understand now. I want to fix this, in any way I can._

"I can't exactly forgive Naraku either," Koga piped up. "He had my comrades murdered. I want to see him pay."

"You don't have to forgive him," Kikyo explained. "However, you need to understand that he would have never done the things he did if was never what he is. Just as he influenced others, he himself was influenced by something sinister—the Demon Killer Spirit. Naraku is the Demon Killer."

Everyone except Kagome and the three Legendary Demons turned to look at Naraku in shock.

"You're the… Demon Killer?" Ayame asked. Naraku nodded slowly.

"What's a Demon Killer?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"The Demon Killer was a half spider demon that lived eons ago," Naraku explained. "His name was Nakashi and he used to be friends with the Demons of Legend—Ketsueki, Moku, and Kaiyo, who were very prominent, powerful demon lords at the time. The four of them were inseparable until one day when the village they were visiting was attacked and the Demons of Legend abandoned Nakashi to die. Nakashi never forgave his friends for that and his hate and need for vengeance twisted him into a spiteful, evil monster. They fought many times over the years and in their last conflict, they had all wounded each other so grievously, they were on the verge of death. Right before they died, Nakashi cursed the Demons of Legend, saying that he and they would reincarnate over and over again until Nakashi could destroy the Demons of Legend once and for all. I am the sixth reincarnation of Nakashi; Sesshomaru, Sumurai, and Jigoku are the sixth reincarnations of Ketsueki, Moku, and Kaiyo. Up until now, the Legendary Demons have been able to destroy Nakashi's reincarnations, which keeps the cycle in motion. If Nakashi's reincarnation were to kill all three Legendary Demons, then the cycle would be broken and Ketsueki, Moku, and Kaiyo would no longer reincarnate. If someone else other than the Legendary Demons kill Nakashi's reincarnation, the cycle would also be broken and Nakashi would no longer reincarnate. The problem is, however, Nakashi's reincarnations have always gained immeasurable power and were too strong for anyone other than the Legendary Demons to kill, and his reincarnation always found a way to get involved negatively in the lives of the Legendary Demons, forcing them to fight over and over again."

"That sounds awful," said Kagome.

"You see," Kikyo continued. "The Demon Killer Spirit turned him into the monster that did all those cruel things, but a part of the old Naraku eventually poked through and he refused to let himself be influenced by that Spirit again. This is why he is trying to make amends, and while you don't have to forgive him, just understand that he's trying to do what's right."

"I can't…" Inuyasha muttered. "I just can't—I can't accept it, Kikyo. He ruined our lives and destroyed any chance we had of being together. He's done terrible things to my friends and… he just has to pay for it. I have to kill him—that's the only way everything can be set right again."

"Inuyasha," Naraku started. "I understand, and if killing me is the only way to resolve things, then I'll allow you to do it, but I have a grave feeling that Malphas is in trouble, given that the nightmares that used to reside in his head have somehow made it into the real world. I need to find out if Malphas is okay first. After I help Malphas, then and only then will I consider letting you kill me."

Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms again. "…I can't believe I'm allowing this…"

"I appreciate it, Inuyasha," said Naraku, prompting more growling from the discontented half demon.

"Speaking of Demon Killers, I wanted to talk to Sesshomaru about him going after Naraku," said Sumurai, turning to look at the dog demon. "We talked about this before, remember? We weren't to get involved with him."

"Hmph," Sesshomaru grunted.

"I know you thought somehow going after Naraku the demon as Sesshomaru the dog demon would somehow be different from going after Naraku the Demon Killer as Sesshomaru the Legendary Demon; Sessh, you aren't normally that foolish. Very out of character for you, indeed."

"Hm," Sesshomaru grunted once more.

"You'll agree to leave him alone, then? The point was to try to break the cycle, which won't happen if you keep going after him—I don't care what he's done to your pride; get over it and move on. Bigger things are at stake here, mainly us getting reincarnated for the seventh time. I thought you were just as done with that as Jigoku and I were."

"Fine," Sesshomaru gritted out. "I get it, fine."

"Good."

A long silence permeated the hut, until finally Sango inquired, "What happened to Malphas, if I'm allowed to ask?"

"He watched his parents get butchered and splattered all over the walls of their home when he was 6 years old," Naraku explained. "The whole experience traumatized him so much he went catatonic and was institutionalized into an insane asylum for a decade. He was released into the care of an old family friend, a high-status demon lord. However, after almost 80 years of living there, Malphas had a relapse and was re-institutionalized. After he was stabilized, he was released into the care of a psychologist who tried to erase Malphas' memories of the night his parents were murdered. Malphas' condition was getting worse but eventually, he was able to pull himself out long enough to realize that his psychologist was the murderer and Malphas took revenge and killed him. He was never the same after that experience and he was deeply troubled psychologically the entire time I've known him."

"How terrible," Kagome and Ayame lamented.

"Somehow, his inner demons are manifesting in my own World and I want to know why," said Naraku. "I have to help him if he's in trouble. I have a feeling this is some kind of warning."

"Well, let's go then," said Kagome. "What are we waiting for?"

"You don't have to come with me," Naraku pointed out.

"I know," Kagome affirmed. "But I want to."

"Wait wait wait," Koga interrupted. Are you suggesting we help him?"

"I am," the young school girl stated with gravitas. "Is there a problem?"

"I mean…" Koga trailed off, trying to put his conflicting feeling into words. To say that he wanted to see his old friend again wasn't a lie; to admit that he wanted to be close to Naraku again after all these years wasn't a fabrication. Despite this, he just couldn't wrap his head around it. The half demon had done some serious damage to their relationship, and Koga wasn't sure he wanted to let him off the hook.

Then he looked at Ayame, who appeared just as troubled. Though she had not personally been affected by anything Naraku did, she still hated him for what he put Koga through. However, once she glanced at Naraku, and when Koga saw the small smile appear on her face, he realized she was willing to give this a chance.

"I don't know…" the wolf demon began, uncertainty evident in his tone. "But if Ayame is willing to give this thing a shot, then I guess I'll see how it goes…"

Kagome beamed. "Thank you, Koga."

Kohaku addressed his sister, who also seemed in conflict with herself. "Come on sis, let's give this a shot, too."

"Kohaku?"

"I know it seems weird coming from me, but when Naraku released me from his control, I felt something, deep within, through my shard."

Then Kagome remembered the pure light she saw in the Jewel back in his apartment. When she glanced at Kikyo, it appeared the priestess had recalled something similar.

"You must have felt Naraku's purification," Kikyo explained. "When I spoke with Naraku earlier today, I witnessed a small pure light appear within the Shikon Jewel. The fact he is able to put that light there is proof that he has a heart; a strong and kind one. It has just been buried by the Demon Killer Spirit all these years."

"So…Kagome was telling the truth…?" Inuyasha muttered. "It _wasn't_ an illusion?"

Kagome glared at her companion. _Of course he only believes it after Kikyo says it._

"I don't know if I've forgiven him, but I know that he _does_ have a good side, and I think he can change. I think we should help him with this Malphas thing and see where it goes from there," Kohaku stated.

"I…I guess you're right. He did return you to me, after all," Sango relented with a small smile.

"I'm in, too!" Rin exclaimed with enthusiasm. Sesshomaru glanced her way, then face forward again.

"Indeed," said he. Jaken glanced up at his lord in shock, and tried to offer opposition, but after seeing a certain _look_ in Sesshomaru's eyes, he relented.

"I want to see the cycle end, so I'm on board," Jigoku agreed. "If there's even the slightest chance this could end it all, then I say 'yay'."

"We were always on board," Sumurai added with a determined grin.

"I'm in, as well," Miroku chimed in.

"Me too!" Shippo enthused.

Naraku looked around the hut, gazing at the people who were, at one time, merely his adversaries. Now, they wanted to help someone-Malphas-who they didn't even know, but where willing because they saw how much Malphas mattered to him, and they wanted to get to know his human side. Suddenly, Naraku felt a warmth in his heart; a feeling that he believed was also long gone.

As a response to this, the Shikon Jewel shined brilliantly with a pure light.

Everyone gazed in awe.

"Wow…the light's even bigger than before," Kagome commented.

"Indeed," Kikyo started. "Perhaps you're feeling happy, Naraku?"

The half demon looked at the blazer slung over his arm. Kikyo had returned it to him when they entered the hut, and Naraku hadn't seen any point of wearing it, seeing as it was trashed. The Jewel still sat snuggly in the inner pocket, and Naraku pulled it out to examine it.

The light was indeed much larger than previously. "How interesting," he said, cocking his head.

Inuyasha looked from the Jewel to Naraku. Being told about it was one thing, but seeing that light within the Sacred Jewel with his own eyes was entirely different.

 _Could he really become the person he used to be?_

After scrutinizing the Jewel for a few seconds, Naraku abruptly tossed it to Kikyo, who caught in her palms. Everyone other than the priestess and Kagome stared at Naraku, waiting for an explanation.

"I no longer desire that accursed thing. The only reason I hunted for the shards in the first place was because of Nakashi-the Demon Killer Spirit. It was his influence that made me desire the Jewel; to become stronger."

"So…the Demon Killer Spirit is Nakashi? Is he like Onigumo?" Kagome asked.

"In a way, yes. He doesn't have a voice, or rather, he doesn't speak to me. It's more like an instinct; I _feel_ his hate and desires as if they were my own, but I know they're not."

"So it _is_ like Onigumo," Miroku clarified.

Naraku sighed. "Yes, but much stronger."

"I can attest to that," Byakuya declared. "Nakashi's influence-or what many would call the 'Demon Killer Spirit-is what causes the Demon Killer to change in the first place."

"And just who are you, anyway? I've never seen you before. Are you another one of Naraku's incarnations?" Inuyasha interrogated.

"Not Naraku's, no," the mysterious demon said with a slight grin.

Everyone but the Legendary Demons looked at him in confusion.

"I was wondering when someone was going to address this," Sumurai mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sango inquired.

"Byakuya is not my incarnation; he's Shuurajo's incarnation," Naraku explained.

"Shuurajo?" Miroku asked. "Wasn't he-"

"The last Demon Killer," Koga interrupted. "My grandfather fought him over 100 years ago. He travelled across all the regions and even sought the Goraishi in order to destroy him. Shuurajo had caused the near downfall our tribe, and my grandfather Lord Raimon wanted revenge."

"I see," said Sango. "I remember learning about this when I was younger. My father told me that every century after the Demon Killer's death, he is reincarnated along with the Legendary Demons, who then battle once more until the inevitable conclusion."

"That's right," Naraku confirmed. "However, I was reincarnated 14 years later than usual, and I'm the product of Onigumo and a horde of demons, rather than a human and a demon."

"Why is that, I wonder?" Kikyo asked out loud.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it really matters," the half demon interjected.

"Perhaps not," responded the priestess. But she couldn't help but ponder it for a bit.

"So, you're an incarnation of Shuurajo? How is it you've survived all this time without him?" Miroku inquired curiously.

Byakuya, who had been standing behind Naraku the entire time, tucked his arms in his kimono sleeves. "Once an incarnation is created, they're their own person. It's not like they need their creator in order to survive. We're not leeches."

"No need to be cheeky, Byakuya," Naraku teased.

"So why are you serving Naraku? If you are your own person, why not do what you want?" Inuyasha questioned.

Byakuya's confusion was visible in his features. "I am doing what I want."

"He promised Shuurajo that he would serve his next life, no matter who what person was," Naraku enlightened. "He's just that loyal."

"Thank you, Naraku," Byakuya said with a closed-eye smile.

"Back to the topic of the Demon Killer Spirit," Sango began. "My father also told me that when a Demon Killer succumbs to their hatred for the Legendary Demons, the person they used to be is erased. But according to Kikyo, this isn't the case for you. Why do you suppose this is?"

"I don't know," Naraku replied, glancing at the demon slayer. "It might have something to do with my birth, but I have no way of knowing. Frankly, the only thing I care about anymore is not listening to that side of myself. I don't want to be that person any longer."

"But wait, I always assumed the hatred the Demon Killer felt was permanent," Koga chimed in. "And from what my grandfather told me, the Demon Killer doesn't seem to mind it much."

"Shuurajo didn't mind the power he got from being what he was, but make no mistake; he didn't appreciate being a slave to Nakashi's will either. In fact, everything he did was to contrary of Nakashi's will. He also knew the hate he felt wasn't really his, so he decided that he would not interfere with the lives of the Legendary Demons," Naraku described.

"Except when he did," Jigoku added.

"He _used_ Ketsueki. He didn't target him as the previous Demon Killers had."

"Yeah, well, that's still interference, and Ketsueki was none too happy about it; being used a mere pawn like that," said Sumurai.

"Okay, what're you going on about?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Things from our past lives. Things that would take too long to explain," Naraku answered dismissively.

"Well, we got all the time in the world," the half demon stated curtly, crossing his arms.

"Later, perhaps. I want to get to the bottom of this Ruin business. If Malphas is involved, or if he is hurt, or _worse_ , I want to find out exactly what's going on."

"Yes, and since our World has been attacked by those creatures, I believe we should investigate this now," Kikyo stated.

"I concur," Sumurai agreed. "I only have so much free time, ya know?"

"Right, you need to get back to your clan," Jigoku added.

"And we must return so that we can find the rest of the Jewel shards, so the sooner we take care of this, the faster we may come back," Miroku proclaimed.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" enthused Kagome.

"Indeed," Naraku started, rising from his spot in front of the fire pit. "To Kuroshitsuji, then."


End file.
